Invasion of a Life
by IFeelPrettyAndWitty
Summary: Mrs. Malfoy proposes a plan to Hermine Granger. She promises she will send Hermione on a paid trip to a secluded island, as long as she 'Baby-Sits' an ill Draco.
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

Narcissa had been alone since Lucius went to Azkaban, and even more alone when Draco was home. She hadn't told anyone about Draco's...problem, yet. She barely wanted to admit it to herself, but the signs were noticeable, they had been for a couple of years now. she gently knocked on Draco's door, she hadn't seen him in a few days...usually that was when he was at his worst when she found him.

There was no answer. Narcissa sighed and turned the doorknob, of course it was locked. She reached into her pocket and, with shaking hands, pulled out her skeleton key. She unlocked his door and slowly pulled it open. The room was dark and very secluded. Which it wasn't always, just in pass few years. She looked around his room for him, she was nervous of where she might find him this time, or even how she might find him. For all she knew, she could find him dead any day of the week.

She slowly walked into his room and noted he was not in his bed, which meant he had to be in his personal bathroom. When this had all started, she pleaded and begged Draco to change rooms, one without a personal bathroom, so he couldn't hide what he was doing so easily. But he had argued and said awful things to his mother until she cried and let him be. He never apologized and he avoided her as much as possible.

She opened the bathroom door slowly and found her son. He was awake, which relieved his mother, and was sitting on the counter of the sink. Eyes completely unfocused, his hair was messed up and in every direction possible, and his mother could tell he hadn't showered in days. _At least his eyes aren't red this time. _She thought to herself.

Narcissa entered the same room with him and looked him in the face. She couldn't tell if he was dazed or if he was just ashamed to look at her. He had promised he would stop, but he refused help. Said he could do it on his own. She put her hand on his cheek, but he jumped when she touched him. He moved his face out of her hand and sat on the floor, as far away from her as he could get.

"Draco...please." Narcissa begged.

"Please. Leave." Draco said through clenched teeth. His mother didn't listen to him and continued to look at her son on his own bathroom floor.

"Draco. You promised. You-"

"I bloody know what I promised! I don't need you to remind me." Draco said to his mother. "You don't want to help me. You never did, I'm not stupid, mother. If you really wanted to help me…you would have, but no. So, really…it's your fault." Draco said in a hushed tone that was almost dangerous.

Narcissa shook her head, "No, Draco you didn't want help. I tried to get help, but you simply said-"

"I don't recall sending me off to some 'therapy' place helped. You dumped me there."

"You agreed to go. After weeks of begging, you finally agreed to go." Narcissa said, she hated it when Draco made her feel guilty. He knew it was her weak spot, yet he continued to push it until he got his way.

"I agreed, yes. But did it help? No, and it is your fault!" Draco hollered a lot louder.

"Draco, no it's not! But if you blame me for this, then fine! Blame me!" Narcissa said as she left the bathroom, with her only son still sitting on the bathroom floor.

"I already have!" She heard Draco yell before it was followed by the slamming of the bathroom door.

Narcissa walked out of his room and up to her own. Sure, she blamed herself for Draco. But, even after his words, she knew he hadn't meant it. Or, she liked to think he didn't mean it. Hopefully, he never meant any of the things he's said lately.

All of this had started about two years ago, when Lucius was sent to prison. Draco was good…for the first few weeks. Then…he started to fight with his best friend Blaise Zabini, Narcissa could never pinpoint what exactly happened between the two of them, and she never asked. Draco had apologized to Blaise two weeks after their fight, but they were never the same. Narcissa always wondered if Blaise had found out about Draco's new problem and tried to talk him out of it. She never knew.

After their fight though, Draco started…taking things. Very, expensive things, mostly from his father's office. But only from there because his mom would never notice things were missing, but she had. First it was little things, his old school books, and his father's figurines. But, slowly it progressed until he was taking the things out of his father's desk. Like, the Malfoy family ring, or the hand painted portrait of the late Black family.

Draco always knew that they had money, but he couldn't bring himself to ask his mother to lend him money for this. Also he knew she would never give him the money for it. So, he decided to make his own money for it. But, he didn't want to work…so he stole from his own mother. Sure, at first he felt guilty, but…the feeling soon left once he got what he wanted. Him and his mother, who were once very close, started to argue over every little thing. At first, Narcissa was confused at his random outburst, but just passed it off as a teenage thing. But it just got worse and worse. She became extremely curious when she found out he had quite Quidditch. It was three months after he quite that she had found out, and only because the coach had owled her, saying how sorry he was that Draco quite, because he had a lot of potential. When she asked him about him quitting he simply just said he had no interest in it any longer. "_I never liked it much, anyway."_ he had said. Which Narcissa knew was not true. He had liked Quidditch since the day he could ride a broom.

He started to break curfew every night, and he even started hanging out with his other 'friends', Crabbe and Goyle. And a couple of other people whom she had never met nor seen in her entire life. If, by some miracle, Draco was home, he was always in his room…with his 'friends.'

One night, after they had left, she went up to Draco's room to ask him what he would like for dinner, and she caught him in the act. He panicked when he saw her enter his room and he didn't know where he could put the pills without her seeing them first. All of the normal hiding places were surely to be seen by her now.

She forced him to hand them over to her, and he argued and fought with her until she lost her temper with him and slapped him. She had felt guilty for days, but Draco never came around her, only stayed I his room and Narcissa knew that the boys were back but she didn't say anything. That was when he started to always lock his door.

One evening when Narcissa was sitting alone in the drawing room she heard footsteps approaching the door to the room. In the doorframe stood Draco. He looked like he was about to faint, he was sweating, and he swayed on his feet. After he said he wasn't feeling very good he collapsed on the ground and Narcissa rushed him to St. Mungo's, where he spent a number of days. When he was there he spoke with his mum about him getting help. He had promised he would get help. She had believed him, for she had seen a piece of the old Draco, which proved to her that he was still in there somewhere.

She had believed he would quite.

After he was released from the St. Mungo's she took him to a rehab center for muggles, and wizards. They placed him in his own room and day after day he would go to therapy, eat, and sleep. His mother would come visit him every two weeks, but after two months of withdrawal he begged her to get him out. Begged her to take him home, that he would do better, that he missed her and wanted his own room again.

She had believed him and took him home.

He was good for about two weeks, but then his 'friends' showed back up one day when Narcissa was out. He started it again then. But, he told her right off when he had started again, and she was disappointed. He then started to argue with her again and stay away. Narcissa only blamed herself, which she knew she shouldn't do.

She was in her husband's office setting up the floo network again. This thing had been out for years now. She didn't know who else she could ask for help. Blaise had tried and given up, Pansy…just stopped caring, and his 'friends' now only encouraged it.

Once it was set up she stepped into and clearly said the place where she wanted to go. The green flames roared around her and soon she was in a different setting completely. A nice little flat in uptown muggle London. A room that was nicely decorated was very much comfortable.

The couches matched, the fireplace was beautiful, the paintings on the walls were color coded with the walls, and the carpet tied everything together.

"Hello?" Narcissa heard the owner of the flat say from down the hallway. Narcissa waited in the dark before the form of Hermione Granger came into the living room. Narcissa knew that no matter what, Hermione Granger saw good things in everyone, even her son. She had witnessed it.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked, a little apprehensive.

"Yes, Dear. I have come to ask something of you." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Uh, it's a little late. Could this wait till tomorrow?"

"No, I need to do this before I lose the courage to ask. You, see…it's my son."

"Did something happen to him?" Hermione asked and crossed her arm over her chest. It's not that she was very worried something had happened to him, but just because she didn't like the guy didn't mean she had to always hate him.

Hermione could still remember the last time she had seen the famous Draco Malfoy. It was about a year after his hearing, so a year ago. He looked different, but Hermione couldn't put her finger on what was different. He looked a little different, and was with his old friends, Crabbe and Goyle, which Hermione thought was a bit odd. She was walking down the street in Diagon Alley when she saw him and his goons. Draco had simply nodded to her when he passed, which shocked her. He didn't insult her, or even say a thing. A simple nod.

"Could we discuss something, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Would you like some tea? Maybe, some coffee?" Hermione asked and pointed her thumb towards her flat's kitchen.

"Oh, no thank you. For what I have come to ask of you is enough. I am sorry to come here so late at night, but you see…it was urgent."

"Do, sit down." Hermione said and gestured to one of her couches. Narcissa nodded her head in thanks and sat down on one of the two couches.

"Now, Miss Granger…I really don't know how to say this. But, it…I can think of no one better. I've tried many things, but never what I have already had in mind. And I completely trust you, a lot more than Draco's friends." She had whispered the last part.

Hermione squinted her eyebrows together and looked at her. Confusion was written all over her face. "Mrs. Malfoy, what are you asking of me?"

"I doubt you know, not many people do…but Draco, my only son, has had a hard life, what with his father constantly over his shoulder and the lies Lucius would always tell him. Lies that were very much not true. But, Draco wont listen to me when I say they are lies. Calls _me_ the liar."

"Yes, I know how Malfoy's father is." Hermione said and nodded her head.

"Well, perhaps that is what everyone knows these days, but what many people don't know is…Draco went…is going through a…phase some might say. He has turned to…oh what is it muggles say. Drugs."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said as she covered her mouth. Never in her life had she thought Malfoy would turn to drugs.

"Please, don't be. He's been to the hospital many timees, to a therapist, Blaise has tried to talk to him, but they only fight, and nothing is working." Narcissa said and looked down at her hands in her lap. She could feel her face getting hot and ready to start crying. She had been crying a lot more than she would actually like.

"So, what, may I ask, did you have in mind?"

Narcissa took a deep breath and brought her head back up, "Well, darling, you see…I have come to the decision that Draco needs…to be secluded. Away from his so-called friends, away from me, the manor, away from the access to the drug he has been getting, just needs to be away. I plan to send him far away."

"To where?"

"To the Malfoy private island. It's off the coast of Fiji about thirty miles of sea in all directions."

"That would be a very wise decision, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you, but that is not why I came here. Not for your opinion over my plan, although I envy it very dearly. I came here today…because Draco will need some looking after. At least for the first few weeks. At most the next few months."

Hermione could feel where the conversation was going, and she didn't really like it.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I-"

"Miss Granger please. Please look after my son. He doesn't want me around and he'll need the best help he can get, especially when he has another withdrawal. And you're the only person, besides myself, I know who can see goodness in him."

"Another?" Hermione asked before she thought about it.

"Yes, you see he relapsed after he got out of an institution. Two weeks after he got home, his friends came back around when I went to see Lucius. I came home and…he asked to speak with me, and he said he had started again."

"Who's to say he wont relapse when he comes back?"

"No one. But maybe, I can convince him when he is…well enough that he should think about moving away from here. If not, I'll think of another thing."

"And…you want me to do what, again?" Hermione asked and shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the entire idea Mrs. Malfoy had proposed. "You want me…to go to…a secluded island…with Malfoy…to help him get over his…addiction."

"I like to say his problem. But, yes, that is the basic idea."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I cant just drop my whole life. I have a job, I have bills, I have friends and family."

"I will pay you very big money. I will take care of your bills while you are away, and as for your friends and family, tell them what you wish. You could even tell your friends you are going a full paid for trip from your late Aunt Penelope. And your parents the truth."

"And…when would I leave? Mrs. Malfoy, you must realize that it is an awfully hard thing to do. To leave the life you have and become…a personal servant to the-I'm sorry-to the git who terrorized me in school."

"Miss Granger, I know Draco can be…a bit of…a jerk. But before he formed his problem, he had changed. He was nicer, even to the house elves. Which is something. Every now and then…you can, or I can, still see that boy. The one who had to grow up too quickly and has had lies handed to him since he was a boy. Please, give him a chance. He is everything to me, and I couldn't loose him over this."

Hermione sighed, "You will pay me, to…baby-sit?"

"Yes, just to make sure he doesn't start back up once I've moved him, and to make sure he doesn't try to hurt himself in some way. And, someone who is just around to keep him company. And you wouldn't be completely alone, there will be a few house elves there to help keep the place clean, to do the shopping, and to cook."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am humble of your offer, but I'm not sure I could be stuck on a island for weeks with your son."

"You may come and go as you please. But, please if you do leave and come back…please don't make it longer than three days. He tends to get worse after a few days. And I fear he will…be at his worst when he is alone."

"How much?"

"30,000 Euros."

Hermione pondered the thought for a moment. She could use the money, and Mrs. Malfoy would pay the bills for her, she could ask Ginny or Luna to keep her flat cleaned for her, and she knew her parents would encourage her to go and help someone. Even if it was the boy who sent her home crying every holiday and break.

"Let me think about for a few days." Hermione said.

"Thank you for hearing me out. Please owl me when you are certain of a decision." Mrs. Malfoy said as she stood up from the couch and walked back to the fireplace.

When she was gone Hermione realized she had some serious thinking to do.

"_Hermione, he's a slimy git who has killed people! How can you stand up for him?" Ron had asked her after the Malfoy family hearing. _

"_Because, Ronald, unlike you, I can see he hasn't done anything wrong. Same for his mother. They are both innocent and you know that! You are just too blinded by your hatred towards to see the truth."_

"_He has picked on you numerous times, called you numerous names, and attempted to kill Dumbledore, yet you stand up for him?"_

"_I could never live with myself, Ronald, if I had participated in sending him to Azkaban just because of our childhood. I would never send him to Azkaban because he called me Mudblood years ago."_

_Ron sighed and shuffled his feet, "I don't find him innocent. We just cant prove he has actually killed anyone. Yes, we can trace the spells shot from his wand, but that doesn't mean he cant use someone else's wand to kill someone." And with that said he walked away and down the hallway. Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before looking down the other side of the hallway. She saw Mrs. Malfoy standing there. She nodded towards Hermione and walked away._

Hermione thought of the look on Mrs. Malfoy's face. She had heard every word that was exchanged between Ron and her. Maybe that was why she had come to Hermione for help. Because she had stood up for Draco Malfoy when Ron was threatening to send him to Azkaban.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Answer

**/**

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled from across the table and snapped her fingers a few times. Hermione shook her head to clear it and get out of her trance. That was all she was in the past three days, a trance. She was constantly thinking about what she was going to do. And to be completely honest, she knew she needed a vacation, but she wasn't sure…if she could handle a struggling Malfoy.

"Hermione! You're going out again." Ginny said again and stared at her friend. "What's up with you?"

"Uh, I just have a lot on my mind I guess." Hermione admitted and looked down at the table.

"Oh, do tell, please." Ginny said suddenly interested.

"Nothing really, I just…have an opportunity for something."

"Like?" Ginny asked while she became impatient with her friend.

"Like, my Aunt Penelope passed away, but she had paid for a long trip for me to go on before she passed. And I'm not sure if I should take it." Somewhat true. Hermione was satisfied that it was somewhat the truth.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Ginny asked in one worded sentences. "Of course you should go! Unless she paid for you to go to a dump, then pass."

"It's a Fijian island." Hermione admitted, and Ginny nearly fell out of her chair with excitement.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ginny hollered and pointed to Hermione. "Take it! Wait, how long is this trip for?"

"I don't know…she wasn't very clear on that. But if I go, I plan on staying for the whole trip."

"Good plan. Who would take care of your flat? Or bills?"

"Ginny, I never said I was going. It was just something I had the opportunity to do."

"Had? As in past tense? Please, say you haven't already given this opportunity to someone else, Hermione. You deserve this trip. With what happened between you and my brother, you deserve to get away."

"Nothing is set in stone, yet. And what happened between Ronald and I has nothing to do with this decision."

"Well, my brother is a bloody nightmare and I'm particularly happy things are over between you two. Of course, it was the wrong to have it ended that way, but it was for the best. Besides, you might meet a guy there!"

Hermione smiled and took a drink from her butterbeer and looked out the window to the streets of Diagon Alley. She hadn't spoken to her parents about this yet, really only Ginny and Mrs. Malfoy knew, and Ginny didn't even know the whole truth. They continued their girl day before Ginny dropped Hermione off at her parents house, after telling her sixteen more times that she must take this trip, or she would take it for her.

Hermione merely smiled and walked up to the front door of her parents new house in North London.

"Hermione!" Her father said as he hugged her and ushered her inside of their house.

"Hi, Dad. Where's Mum?" She asked.

"Upstairs, she's having a bad day, again." Her dad said distantly.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't of come today. Maybe I should have announced I was coming or something. Maybe-"

"Dear, it is fine. Your visits are always welcomed, of course as our only daughter we would expect you to visit more often." Her father said with a smile on his face. He was semi joking, she knew he was.

"Actually, that is what I came to talk to you about."

"Your visits?" He asked as he started to straighten up the sitting room.

"Yes, I…I have been an opportunity for something."

"Oh, yeah? What would that be?"

"I would…be on a Fijian island as a…nurse type person I suppose."

Her dad stopped cleaning and looked at her. "But, you're not a nurse."

"True, but really it is just monitoring. You see, I had a visit a few nights ago from someone. She is extremely worried about her son, who I found out is addicted to drugs, she's tried everything, expect send him to their own island. She came to me last night and asked if I would go. Since her son doesn't want to be around her, and she doesn't want to leave him alone. For fear he might relapse if he were to be alone."

"And just how long are you planning on staying there, Hermione Granger?" She knew her father already disapproved. Who would want their daughter on a secluded island, with a addict who will be having trouble with dealing with the lost of the drugs. No dad in their right mind.

"Depends on how well he does. Could be weeks, could be months. But, his mom said if I choose to leave I can have as long as three days away. But she begged me no longer."

"Holidays?"

"I'm pretty sure I will have holidays off. And I'm getting paid a lot of euros to do this."

"How much, Hermione?"

"30,000."

Mr. Granger's jaw almost hit the floor, sure he was a dentist and sure, dentists made pretty good money, but it was still a lot to…baby-sit. And Mr. Granger knew that.

"And who is this boy? A wizard? A muggle?"

"He's a wizard. A pureblood." Hermione wasn't sure why she had said the last word, it had just slipped off of her tongue before she could stop herself from the little fact about the boy she was probably going to see soon.

"I never thought wizards would get into muggle drugs. Especially pureblood wizards. Who is this boy?"

Ah, yes. The question Hermione had been dreading. Who is it? Is that the same boy? Hermione…you cant possibly want to help your former bully.

"Draco…Draco Malfoy." Hermione admitted and kicked a invisible rock on the floor.

"Draco…what an unusual name. Is it the same boy from school?"

"Yes."

"Funny, you explained how he was so uptight about blood and disliked muggles, yet he turned to a muggle way to ruin his life. Funny."

"Ironic. Nothing about what happened to him is funny." Hermione defended.

"You're right, you're right." Her dad said and held up his hand, before he started to clean up again. "So, are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I feel like I should, but Draco Malfoy isn't one who likes to tolerate me. Not that I fancy to tolerate him either."

"I think you should go." Hermione heard a voice say from behind her father and her.

"Jean, why are you out of bed? You know what your doctor said."

Mrs. Granger held up her hand to silence her husband, "Yes, I know all what he said. Hermione, dear." She said as she reached to hug her daughter.

"I think you should go. You know it is the right thing to do." She whispered in Hermione's ear.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I mean, you said you can leave whenever you please. You get holidays and sweetie, you need the money." She said as she let go of her daughter.

Her parents had spent all their saved money on Jean Granger and her newly formed lung cancer. But, sadly they hadn't been caught in time and they couldn't do much about it. They had given her a year to live. And most days she was sick or tired, but some days she was good and wanted to take on the world. Usually on those days she would take Hermione out to eat, to see a movie, or even go shopping.

"What about your bills? Or your job?" Her dad asked her.

"Mrs. Malfoy said she would pay for my bills, and I'm sure Ginny and Luna would clean my flat every few weeks. As for my job, well, I work for one of my friends if I tell him the real situation he'll let me go. Neville is good a person like that."

"The real situation? What do you mean by that?"

"Dad, the Malfoy family is a very well known family in the wizarding world. If news got out that the heir of the family name was dealing with drugs, they would never get their pride back. Even though Mr. Malfoy has already harmed the family name, Draco is sure to destroy it if…people were to find out."

"Well, the boy should have thought about that before."

"Mrs. Malfoy just doesn't want everyone in London to know about her son. Which, I cant really blame her." Jean said and looked at her husband.

"What are you going to say to your friends? Where are they going to think you are?"

"Mrs. Malfoy gave me the idea. She said to tell people that my late Aunt Penelope had paid for a full trip for me to go to Fiji, but she didn't tell me how long the trip would so I don't know how long I'll be gone. But when I do come visit, for those one to three days, I'll just come here, or hide out in my flat for a few days."

"What if he tries to hurt you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I've known him since he was eleven…yes he can say some nasty things but he would never physically harm me."

"Hermione, drugs mess with people. Messes with their minds. They do things they wouldn't normally do."

"I think he will come into his right mind. And I don't trust him, but I trust him enough to where I don't think he hurt me."

"Hermione…do you really want to help him?"

She looked down for a moment and avoided eye contact with both of her parents. Truth was, she wasn't completely sure if she wanted to help. She knew she should, at least for Mrs. Malfoy's sake. She was seeing her son suffer, even if he didn't seem like he was suffering. Shoot, he was probably acting like he as in the prime of his life right now.

"Yes." Hermione eventually said.

Her parents looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement, "Alright. But, Hermione we want to hear from you at least once a week. Just to make sure everything is alright."

"I'll owl you don't worry about that."

Hermione's mother went to lie back down after dinner and that left Hermione and her father sitting alone in the sitting room. He continuously asked her about what was going to happen. He just wanted to make sure his daughter would be safe around an addict around her, but she explained how he would probably be in his room most of the time…and probably sick from withdrawal. And most likely be…somewhat decent once he's not sick anymore. And after that part all Hermione has to do is make sure he doesn't relapse somehow. Which she highly doubted, but you never know. Took him how long to relapse last time? But, just because he relapsed doesn't make him a hopeless case, does it? It just proves he can actually get over this, you do it once you can do it again.

After a farewell to her father, Hermione apperated to her flat. She just never like walking home in the dark. She looked around and then summoned her owl. She quickly wrote a quick letter to Mrs. Malfoy. Within ten minutes of sending her owl off, he came back with a response.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I can not thank you enough for you acceptance. Draco still doesn't know what I'm planning, I plan on telling him the day he will leave. So, he wont be able to run off. I understand, as a woman, you would probably be more comfortable in the house on the island, if you saw it and learned your way around it before you will be sent there, with my son. _

_So, I thought maybe you could pack, leaving a few outfits for the next week, and you and I could take your belongings there_ _tomorrow evening and you may see the home. I will owl you before I arrive to take you._

_Thank you, again. I am forever in debt to you Hermione Granger. _

At the bottom of the letter was a calligraphy green M.

Hermione read the letter several times, she was going to get to see the house tomorrow! She needed to pack and get her things ready. And Mrs. Malfoy said leave enough for the next week. She was planning on sending on sending her son away within the week.

**REVIEW please! I like to read what people thought of this. **

**(hint) reviews make me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Warning

**/**

The next morning Hermione found herself going through her flat closet, looking for every traveling bag she owned. After she found a total of two suitcases, a duffle bag, and tote bag, she started to pack. She placed all of her clothes into her suitcases. Her jeans, shorts, shirts, t-shirts, socks, a jacket, sweatpants, underwear, tank tops, and her two swim suits. One a full and one a bikini. She grabbed all of her bathroom stuff, her makeup, hair stuff, shampoo, etc.

She changed into her clothes she would wear today. Some knee length white shorts, and a very light green razor back tank top. And her hair was pulled back into a braid.

By three o' clock everything she thought she would need was packed up and ready to go. All she had to do now was wait for Mrs. Malfoy's owl. So she slowly cleaned her flat. She had second guessed herself numerous times, if she should really do this. But when the snow white owl pecked on her window she knew it was the right thing to do. She took the owl's letter and it flew off. _Must not want a reply._ Hermione thought as she opened up the letter.

_Miss Granger, as I promised this is my note to inform you that I will be coming over, probably within ten minutes. So please, be ready to go. _

The M was at the bottom of the letter again.

Hermione sighed, and sat the letter down on her counter before she sat down on her couch. Her fire place roared it's green brilliant color and Mrs. Malfoy stepped through into her flat.

Mrs. Malfoy looked as elegant as ever. Totally graceful. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a fancy bun. She wore a very dark green dress, that was V-neck and showed off her chine doll skin tone. She wore a dark necklace, as well as a tiny gold locket.

"Miss Granger, are you ready and packed?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes, all my bags are packed and are in my room." Hermione said as she stood from her place on the couch. She gestured to where her room was and opened the door. Her closet door was opened and the closet was empty.

Narcissa smiled and snapped her long fingers. Hermione's bags disappeared from view. Hermione turned around, "I didn't know you could do wandless and wordless magic."

"Practice. Are you ready?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I think so." Hermione said and looked around her apartment, incase she forgot something.

"Dear, if you have forgotten something, don't worry about it, you will be back tonight." Mrs. Malfoy reminded and held out her arm for Hermione to take. Hermione smiled and took Narcissa's arm. Suddenly a familiar feeling came and they were out of Hermione's flat. All Hermione heard now was waves from the ocean. She opened her eyes and looked around the island.

The island was covered in white sand and crystal blue waters, that matched the clear sky overhead. The beach wrapped around the island and eventually ended up in some trees. The rocks around the area were charcoal black and the fish were brightly colored.

There was a hammock that were right on the edge of the water, which when the tide came in, the hammock was above a few inches of water. There was a path made by the black rocks that led into the forest. Hermione and Narcissa walked the path, until a house came into view. It was a two story house that worked its way through the trees. There were torches, not lit, that were around the wooden porch.

"Torches light themselves at dusk. Stay lit all night, don't worry the flame wont catch the house on fire." Narcissa explained as she pointed at one of the torches and opened up the front door.

Hermione followed her inside and was dumbfounded at the living room. It was spacious with a sitting room to her left that had a piano in it as well as furniture that matched. The couch was yellow with brown on it, as was the two chairs. In the center was a coffee table that held figurines. One the walls was pictures of beaches and palm trees. And the windows were just shutters that opened out to look across the front porch and the others looked out into the woods. As well as letting the smell of the ocean fill the room and a breeze blow through the house.

"The house has no air conditioning. But, it is charmed to always be at the perfect temperature." Narcissa said and Hermione only nodded.

To the right of the sitting room was the dinning room that was very nicely decorated. A long table with comfortable looking chairs. And a very large family portrait of the Malfoy family.

"Blaise will be here later, he'll take that painting down." Narcissa said when she saw Hermione looking at it.

The kitchen, even though it was large, it felt very welcoming. Eventually the two girls walked upstairs and Narcissa pointed out where all the closets were, the bathrooms, and where Draco's room was. His room was very light with the windows letting the sun pour through the shutter windows. His walls were white and his bed was large with many pillows on it. Hermione noticed his room didn't have it's own bathroom.

On down the hallway Narcissa showed Hermione her new room. It was light purple, with a black tree painted in one of the far corner. She had many light brown dressers and her ceiling to floor windows looked out over a balcony. Narcissa walked over to it and pushed on one of the windows. It opened like a door would and the girls walked through it. Outside on the balcony there was a table with a umbrella and two chairs to it. She had a lay out chair and the most impeccable view of the blue ocean. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of the salt water.

"This was always my favorite room." Narcissa said. "Now, you have your own bathroom through that door there. Your own closet. The elves will keep the house clean, as well as your clothes, that is if you are ok with that. Wards will be up, Draco will not be able to apperate anywhere, but you may. As well as Blaise and myself. If you apperate to here, you'll end up on the beach, unless of course the elves bring you here. If you apperate away, you will have to go through the manor first."

"So, Blaise is helping you out a lot on this, too?" Hermione asked and opened her eyes to stare at the waves.

"Yes. Blaise is like my other son, he's seen Draco through his worst and best times."

"So, he'll be here a lot?"

"Only if you need something, if Draco gets out of hand, wont listen to you, something breaks, Blaise or myself will come. If you don't mind, I would like to visit every Saturday."

"Well, of course. I would take my days off then or something."

Narcissa sat down in one of the chairs, "Hermione, I understand you and Draco haven't always been…on the best terms. But, ever since I saw you at the Malfoy hearing after the war, I knew you would be good at this." She brushed the wriggles out of the dress she was wearing.

"Mrs. Malfoy, might I ask, why me?" Hermione asked and took her eyes off of the ocean and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"Miss Granger, after the hearing I recall hearing an argument with Mr. Weasley and yourself. He had accused Draco of being a killer, which he isn't, and you stood up for him."

"Mrs. Malfoy…that was two years ago."

"Not too long ago. For I still remember it like it was yesterday. And I treasured how you stood up to your own friend for Draco. Someone who wasn't your friend. I just hoped you saw something in him still. Tell me, why weren't you nervous when I showed up a few nights ago?" Hermione shuffled her feet and looked down for a moment.

"I, um, I received your letter after Draco's hearing. I never told anyone what it said, so I knew that you were probably coming to me for help. I just didn't know what for." Hermione admitted.

"Well thank you, for hearing me out. Now, Blaise is coming by here in a few minutes probably, he has your bags, and slowly him and I will be packing Draco's things, hopefully he wont notice. We'll pack his clothes lastly. And then we shall be ready to go. Shall I ask one more thing of you?"

"Yes."

"Would you help me pack his clothes? Blaise will have to work on the day I plan on telling him, as well as the full week after. And I don't want to have to pack his clothes alone. Or wait another week."

"Of course. Just owl me. Mrs. Malfoy, you have asked me all of the questions, and may I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear."

"What…type of drugs does he use?"

"Ah, I'm not entirely sure all of the ones he has done. At first…I think it was ecstacy but then his friends and him started doing other pills. He doesn't…smoke anything. I've never smelled smoke before. So pills, and powder looking stuff."

"So, the withdrawals I should be expecting from him would be physical and emotional?"

"Possibly. The doctors at the rehab center told me it depends on the individual. Draco has a temper. Always has, but when he was going through his first withdrawal it was mostly emotionally. Not angry…all the time. But like I have said, I don't know what his friends have given him this time."

"So, you're telling me that you don't know what to expect?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked down and shook her head. Hermione looked at her, but couldn't see her eyes glazing over with tears. Narcissa always tried her hardest not to cry, especially in front of people. But she couldn't hold it in anymore. She blinked once and a tear rolled down her left cheek. And Hermione saw it. She gave herself a small smile and walked over to Narcissa. She sat in the chair right across from her and grabbed her hand.

Narcissa sniffled her nose and let a sob escape from her throat. "I've tried everything. If this doesn't work, I'm scared he's going to end up killing himself. He's not suicidal, but I fear he will be if he continues. " Narcissa admitted and continued to avoid eye contact.

"But, this will work." Hermione assured

Narcissa looked up at her and gave a sad smile, she really hoped it would work. She couldn't lose her only son. She couldn't handle that kind of loss.

_POP_

The two girls jumped at the noise, and Narcissa laughed at how easily she was spooked. "That must be Blaise." She said and took her hand back from Hermione to wipe away her tears.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They met up with Blaise in the living room, where he sat down Hermione's bags.

"Blaise." Narcissa said as she walked towards him with open arms. Blaise turned around and smiled warmly at her, before hugging her tightly. "Hi, Narcissa." He said and kissed her on the cheek before letting her go.

Blaise smiled warmly at Hermione as well and nodded to her. Hermione smiled in return and nodded.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Blaise asked.

"Well, Dear, I need you to take Miss Granger's bags to her room, would you please take down the family portrait. I don't think Draco would like seeing it right now, and ah, yes! The house elves. But I'll tend to them. You know which room is Miss Granger's correct? I think I told you."

Blaise turned back around and grabbed Hermione's bags again, "Yes. The one all the way down the hallway, upstairs. Has a view of the ocean."

"That's the one." Narcissa said and pointed to the staircase. "Now, I shall seek out those house elves." She said and disappeared from the room.

"Here," Hermione said and rushed towards Blaise and grabbed one of her bags he was holding, "I can carry some of my own stuff."

"No, it's fine." Blaise said and took the bag from her and gestured for her to lead the way to her room. She led him up the stairs and to her new room. Blaise sat the bags down on the bed and one on the floor.

"So, Granger. How do you feel about all of this?" Blaise asked and looked out her window to get a view of the ocean.

Hermione sighed and sat down on her new bed. "I don't know really. I mean right now…it seems things are wonderful. A beautiful house, a beautiful room, paradise. What more could I ask for?"

"Ah, but surely even Hermione Granger knows that even the sun sets in paradise."

"Guess so. I guess once Malfoy is here, things will be different." Hermione admitted.

Blaise looked back at Hermione, "Narcissa told you if anything happens you can get either her or me and we will be here as quickly as possible."

"Yes, she told me."

Blaise looked around her room for a moment before he walked towards her door and shut it gently and drew his wand. Hermione was a bit nervous at first, but he was saying silencing spells. He placed his wand back into his pocket.

"Narcissa doesn't know this about her son, and I promised Draco a long time ago that I wouldn't tell her. But, when he was going through withdrawals the first time…Pansy and I went to go see him. Without Narcissa knowing. He got…violent at some point. He didn't beat anyone up, but he did hit Pansy rather hard, that's the reason she gave up on him, but she was provoking him. Hermione," Blaise said and looked at her, "if Draco becomes…physically violent…contact me immediately and I will take you away from him and you will never have to come back. I will get your things and I'll stay here."

Hermione looked at Malfoy's old best friend in shock for a moment. Narcissa had said that Pansy had given up on him, but she never thought that was because he hit her. Suddenly, Hermione got scared that Malfoy might hurt her. But, she simply nodded her head.

"I'm no newcomer to being slapped around anyway." Hermione admitted and looked down at her legs.

"That's right. Weasley." Blaise sighed. "But there's a difference. Draco never meant to hit Pansy. He felt guilty for days, I think if he weren't so much on drugs right now, he would still feel guilty."

Hermione nodded. "I have a feeling he would never hit another girl, so don't worry about it." Blaise said and smiled at her. "I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks for the warning." Hermione said and stood from her bed.

"Hermione! Blaise! Come, I need to get home!" Narcissa hollered from downstairs.

Blaise lifted the spell and opened the door, letting Hermione go in front of him and lead the way downstairs. Once they reached the bottom Blaise said he would spend the night there to put up the wards and make sure everything was running effectively. Narcissa hugged him goodbye, and Hermione smiled and nodded to him before Narcissa and she apperated.

Just like Narcissa had said, they apperated to the manor. The floors were dark, as was the walls. Little art work on the walls, and ghostly memories that haunted the hallways.

Hermione looked around for a moment, having a flashback of Naricissa's dear sister who tortured her in the foyer of that very house. Hermione shivered at the thought and looked at her forearm where the faint word of _mudblood _was carved. But she shook off the feeling.

"Would you like some tea? It's the least I could do." Narcissa offered and opened up the door.

"Uh, no thank you. I don't want to run into…Malfoy and-"

"Sweetie, he's not home. He's out, with his other friends. I promise." Narcissa assured.

"Maybe another time? I'm not really feeling up to tea today."

"Yes, perhaps another time. I will be packing up his stuff tomorrow, and Friday I would like to pack his clothes. So, may I owl you Friday morning once he has left and you come over to help."

"Yes, I will be waiting." Hermione said and smiled at Narcissa.

**Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Review please! (I like getting reviews! And it helps me write faster)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Start

/

The days were being counted down, or at least to Hermione they were. She hadn't heard any news from Narcissa or Blaise, so she assumed everything was going according to plan. She had informed Neville what had happened with her 'Aunt' and she had asked for awhile off. Neville happily gave her time, and reminding her that she had more than three months of unused vacation time.

She had also told Ginny she planned on going on the trip, and promised she would bring Ginny back a seashell of some sorts. And in return Ginny said she would keep Hermione's flat clean from the dust that would probably gather.

At noon on Friday the Malfoy owl showed up at Hermione's window. She opened the window to allow the owl entry, before she took the note out of its' mouth.

_Miss Granger, would you please come over within the hour? Draco has just left for the day and he will probably be out till late tonight. I would like to start packing now, just incase he comes home earlier than midnight. _

_P.S. Blaise is coming over tonight, after he gets off work. He is going to help me sit Draco down and tell him what is going on. I would like it if you were there as well. _

The M.

Hermione nodded to herself and put the note in the drawer in her kitchen, where she had placed the other ones. She got her stuff ready, as well as herself. She took a deep breath before she stepped into her fireplace and hollered, very clearly, where she wanted to go. The green flames surrounded her, but had no heat, and took her to Malfoy Manor.

She stepped out of the fireplace and into a empty looking office. _Must be Lucius' study. _She thought to herself as she looked around. But she didn't spend too much time in the study before she opened the door and stepped out into the abandoned hallway.

Hermione looked up at the bare walls and was flabbergasted that there was no art on the walls. No family pictures, no paintings. She saw nothing but a simple flower in a vase.

"Are you Miss Hermione?" A voice came from behind Hermione, who shrieked and jumped nearly three high.

"Sorry miss!" The voice said again. Hermione turned around and saw a small house elf holding their hands up to show they were no threat. Hermione put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm Hermione." She said to the elf.

"Master Narcissa said to fetch you. I am to take you Master Draco's room."

"Yes. Alright." Hermione said still trying to control her breathing.

The little female elf nodded and turned down the hallway. Hermione looked at the elf and noticed she was wearing new clothes. Hermione smiled because this was a free elf who choose to work for this family. She followed the elf as she walked through the corridors of Malfoy Manor. She looked at all of the closed doors, not giving her a view of what the room could possibly be. That was until they passed a room filled with books. Old books, new books, fictional books, magical books, study books, Hogwarts books.

"Oh, that room isn't supposed to be unlocked." The elf said and walked towards the opened door. She pulled it shut and pulled out a skeleton key. She locked the door and then continued down the hallway.

"Why can't the door be unlocked?" Hermione asked and looked back at the black door.

"Master Draco might take the books. Master Narcissa doesn't wish to loose those books."

"Malfoy takes the books? What for?" Hermione asked. She had a good idea what for, but she wasn't entirely certain. She liked to think that maybe Draco read them and just had a bad habit of not giving them back.

"Master Draco sells them for his own money." The little elf said. "Here we are." She pointed to double black doors and opened them to reveal a massive bedroom. It was very dark, and messy.

"Dolly? Is that you?" Narcissa hollered from Draco's closet that was on the other side of the bathroom.

"Yes, Master. I have brought Miss Hermione." Dolly, the house elf, said and led Hermione through the dark room and into the bathroom, then the closet. The oversized closet, that any girl would be jealous over.

"Ah, Hermione. I've already thrown all of his underwear into the bottom of that bag and I've started on his shirts. So, would you throw together his pants? They are over there." Narcissa pointed to a built in cabinet across the room.

Hermione nodded and walked to where Narcissa pointed. She opened the cabinet and was greeted by Draco Malfoy's pants. She picked them up out of the cabinet. She folded them and started to pile them onto the floor. The two girls worked in silence for a few minutes until Hermione came across something wrapped in plastic. She squinted at it at first and lifted it up. It was a small baggie that held something white.

"Uh, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione without taking her eyes off of the baggie that belonged to Draco.

Narcissa looked back at Hermione and saw she had found one of Draco's hiding places. She stood up from her spot and walked over to Hermione. She had seen that kind of drug before. _Why hadn't I looked through his closet?_ Narcissa thought to herself.

She sighed and held out her hand, "Give it here." Hermione listened and handed them over to Narcissa.

Narcissa wrapped her hand around the baggie and walked out of the closet. Hermione followed her into the bathroom. Narcissa opened the bag and poured out the drugs into the toilet before flushing them away and throwing the baggie onto the counter.

The girls walked back into the closet and worked in silence, again. Hermione had heard once or twice the quiet kept sobs coming from Mrs. Malfoy, but she didn't say anything.

_I mean, what do you say to a mother who's only son is doing drugs and she finds the evidence. _Hermione thought as she packed up the last of Malfoy's pants. _Nothing. I cant think of anything to say to her. _

The two girls worked in silence until evening. Hermione took a good look at the empty closet. There was only a few things left. Some shoes, shorts, some shirts and all of his winter stuff.

"Looks like that is everything." Narcissa said and looked around as well. "Dolly!" The little elf appeared.

"Yes, Master?"

"Would you please take Draco's bags to the island?" Narcissa asked.

"Unpack them as well?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No, he can do that himself."

The elf nodded and snapped her fingers and she vanished like smoke, as did the bags.

"Blaise will be here to take Draco. Because, yesterday we were talking and we both thought that Draco might put up a fight. Maybe. But Blaise is stronger than he is at the moment and can get him to the house. Once Draco is there, he cant leave unless he is a side along in a apperation." Narcissa explained. "Now, I need something to do. Would you like some food? How about some tea, now? Or I could show around the house. Or-"

"Tea is fine, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said and smiled at the nervous woman.

"Please, will you call me Narcissa? I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"Ok, Narcissa." Hermione said and Narcissa smiled in return.

The two girls sat in the kitchen and ate some food and drank tea. They talked about many things but when Narcissa brought up the topic of Ron, Hermione kind of avoided it.

"Sweetie, have you talked to anyone about it?" Narcissa asked once she noticed how quiet Hermione had gotten.

"Yes. I did. But that doesn't really help me. If that makes any sense."

"Would you allow me to ask questions? Or are you too uncomfortable?"

"You can ask a few, but I would like to not talk too much about it." Hermione admitted and stared into her tea.

"Have you seen him since the divorce?"

"Uh, once. Across the way, he didn't see me. He was with another girl, though."

Narcissa nodded and stirred her tea with her spoon.

"When did he start?"

"A few months after the wedding. He…he was mad at me because I had gone to Ginny's party. I came home a little past midnight…and he yelled at me first then…he just…."

Narcissa put her hand on Hermione's back. "Lucius started after Draco was born."

Hermione looked at Narcissa. She knew that her eyes were red and puffy from the memory of Ron actually beating her.

"I didn't know."

Narcissa only smiled and dismissed it. "One of the many reasons Lucius and his son don't get along. Draco was about three when he started asking me how I got the bruises. When he was fifteen he challenged Lucius to a duel. He won. Lucius hasn't laid a hand on me since."

"Harry found out. He put Ronald in his place. I don't think they have spoken since. Same goes for Ginny."

"A year. Right?"

"Yes, it's been a year. Does…would Draco ever-"

"I know he hit Pansy. He told me when I went to visit him. I know Blaise told you. But Hermione, Pansy was very rude to him, and to this day I don't know what all she said to him, but the things he did tell she said, they were awful. But the thing that she said that made him snap was, 'You are just like your father.' and he's anything _but_ his father."

"So, she was asking for it?" Hermione asked and looked at Narcissa.

"Yes, she was. But you wont be, so don't worry about him. The worst he will probably do is be very…wordy."

"I'm used to that." Hermione smiled and took a sip from her tea.

~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a quarter till midnight now. _Wow. Malfoy sure does stay out late for not being home all day._ Hermione thought as she sat beside Blaise on the couch.

Narcissa stood in front of them both and waited for her son.

_POP._

"Did you see his face, Draco?" A voice said while he laughed.

"More importantly did you see that girl he got? Yum." Another voice said.

The voices all laughed again and started to walk towards the foyer. Where everyone was waiting.

"I-I-I have _never_ seen someone act like that around you, Draco Malfoy."

"They're on something." Blaise said quietly and Narcissa only nodded in agreement.

Their laughter echoed through the hallway, "Draco?" Narcissa said in a authority sounding voice. It echoed through the house and the laughter from the boys stopped.

"Ah, shit." Malfoy mumbled and the three of them walked to where Narcissa stood. When they all walked into the room Crabbe and Goyle looked at Blaise and Hermione first and then Narcissa. Draco only stared at his mother.

"Boys, either go home or get out of my house for tonight." Narcissa said.

"Alright." Draco said and shrugged. He turned around, as did his gang.

"Not you." Narcissa said and grabbed Draco by the ear like he was seven years old again.

The other two turned around and saw Malfoy. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Alright?" Draco said.

"Yeah, alright." Crabbe said and then they both walked out of the house.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I have about had it with you." Narcissa said and spun her son around to face her. She didn't raise her voice or anything at him, just simply stared him down.

"What? What have I done this time?" Draco said in a low tone that sent chills down Hermione's back. But Narcissa never faltered.

"I found the drugs in your pant cabinet today. And I've-"

"Stop going through my stuff!" Draco hollered.

"I have a right to go through your stuff." Narcissa said, not raising her voice once.

"No you don't! It's my stuff! You wouldn't like me going through your stuff!"

"Funny thing there is…you have." Blaise said, which got the attention of Draco and Narcissa to look over at him.

Draco looked back and forth between Blaise, Hermione and his mother. "What the hell is this? An intervention!"

"Somewhat." Blaise answered.

"Well, I'll beat you to the punch line then. Yes, I have a problem! I know I do. But, mother. You. Will. Do. Nothing. You haven't in the past. And why the hell is Granger here?' He asked in a raised voice and pointed at Hermione.

"She is here for a very important reason." Narcissa said.

"What would that be?" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Draco do you remember our summer island? The one we used to go to during your summer breaks."

"Yes." Draco answered and squinted at his mother. He was clearly confused.

"We have tried numerous things for you." Blaise got up off of the couch as Narcissa spoke. "I have found you twice…and thought…and thought you were dead." She blinked and tears rolled down both cheeks. "I have helped. I have approached you with all the help I can offer to you. You say you will meet me halfway…by saying you will try to do better. Draco, not once have I ever seen you try that. You wont meet me halfway."

Draco looked down and ran his fingers through his hair, "And, I'm sorry. But this…is the only thing I know to do right now."

"Which would be what? Mother." He spat the last word out and Blaise stood directly behind him.

"Your story is just beginning. I don't want to see death tear out the pages. So, I'm sending you away." Narcissa said.

"What? Not this again, we've-"

"I will have you sent to the island in Fiji. You will not be able to apperate away from the island. You-"

"I'm not going!"

"Don't interrupt me, Draco. I am sending you away, and I know you will be very angry with me for sending you away like this. So, I have asked Miss Granger to…baby-sit you."

Draco glared over at Hermione, "I don't need a baby-sitter. Especially a mud- "

"Yes, you will." Draco looked back at his mother. "I have gotten your bags packed and you will go. You will have to go through withdrawal and since you refuse to tell me what kind of drugs you have taken I refuse to let you be alone."

Draco took a deep breath, "Please. I'll get better. Mum, please." He sounded so innocent.

"Draco, I've heard this thousands of times. You will go. You will not leave, and you will get better."

"Is this your way of fixing things?" Draco hollered.

"Yes. Blaise take him." Narcissa said and Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco, and before he could say anything else, they both apperated away to the island.

~.~.~.~.~

"Let go of me!" Draco hollered at Blaise when the reached the white sands. He pushed his Italian friend off of him. Blaise let go of Draco and fell back in the sand.

Draco stood up and wiped the sand off of is pants and he sighed. He looked down at Blaise. "I hate you. You know that."

"I know. But I don't hate you, Draco. You're my best friend." Blaise said from the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Draco hollered again. "Then tell me, oh great friend of mine! Why do you want to leave me stranded on this God forsaken island?"

"Draco, we are doing this because we want you to get better."

"Right, right. Better. Like _anything_ would be normal either way."

"I'm just glad you haven't done yourself off yet."

"Please…I would never do that."

"Till you got off the drug and go through withdrawal again. Tell me, why do you think Granger will really be here? Do you honestly think she is here just to be here? She's here to help you."

"She's here to bug the hell out of me." Draco said.

"Wrong. You're mum is scared for your life. She feels safe knowing someone like Granger will be watching you. Besides, you cant deny Granger has really gotten pretty over the years."

"Filthy mudblood. I don't want her anywhere near me!" Draco yelled again.

"Sorry. But that's-"

"Sorry! You should be sorry! This isn't going to help anything! Everything is already screwed up, stopping this wont help anything!"

"Why don't you go take a shower. You smell like alcohol."

"I don't need _you _to tell me what to do." Draco said as he stormed off towards the house in the trees.

Blaise sighed, "Granger will be here tonight. Please, for Merlin's sake, play nice."

He wasn't sure if Draco had heard him or not, because he kept walking away.

~.~.~.~.~.~

After Blaise had dropped Hermione off she was absolutely scared to be alone with Malfoy. She rued the moment that he started to yell at her for something or accused her of something. It was dark and she slowly made her way up the stairs to her new room.

She wished before she came here she would have known how scared she actually was. His bedroom door was opened, with the lights off. He certainly wasn't in his room. Hermione quickly walked to the end of the hall, but noticed the bathroom door was shut, with a light on.

"You can do this. You can do this." She heard from the other side. She knew Malfoy was talking to his reflection. She walked quickly down to her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. She looked around the room. The little lights were on and it set off shadows throughout the room and the ocean water was as black as the rocks.

_You can do this. _She repeated the words she had heard from Malfoy and took a deep breath. She changed her clothes and curled up in her bed.

~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Hermione didn't know where she was at first. But then smelled the salt water and instantly remembered. Fiji. She stretched in her bed and looked around again. She noticed her bags were already unpacked and she smiled.

She crawled out of bed and into her bathroom and got ready for the day. When she was about to open her bedroom door she stopped. Her hand hovering over the handle. _What if Malfoy was out there? What if he wanted to pick a fight with me? Stop it Hermione. He's just Malfoy._ Hermione said and unlocked her door.

She walked out and the house was still and, expect the waves, it was quiet. She looked down the hallway and walked a little bit until she could see Malfoy's door. It was still opened, it hadn't moved even a little bit since last night.

Malfoy hadn't slept in his room. Hermione looked to the bathroom, and that door was opened as well. She slowly walked down the hallway and looked in all the places Malfoy might be. Slowly, she descended down the stairs and that's when she saw him. He sitting on the couch. Legs outstretched on it and his head looking out the windows, to see the ocean.

He had heard her walking from the moment she left her room but he didn't move. Only when she stood at the foot of the stairs, and he knew she was staring at him.

"Did you stay down here all night?" She had asked.

He continued to stare out at the ocean water, "Just shut the hell up." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment. He had changed clothes since last night, but he still looked awful. His hair was still in every direction and falling into his gray dazed eyes.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked him. He suddenly jumped to his feet and walked over to her. Hermione was frozen with her own fear she couldn't seem to remember how to move.

He got right in her face, keeping enough distance from her to where he didn't make it awkward. He looked down at her, and she suddenly felt very small and weak. He pointed at her face, "Stay. Out. Of. My. Way. Got it?" He clicked his tongue and walked around her and up the stairs to his room and slammed his bedroom door.

Hermione breathed when she heard the door shut and she realized that when he pointed at her, his hand was shaking.

**Review Please! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Photo Album

/

Draco woke with a start.

He jumped in his sleep which had caused to snap his eyes open. He groaned and looked around his room. _Uh, stupid dream. _He thought and rubbed his eyes. The same dream that accompanied his head every night since he was sixteen. He took a deep breath as he started to feel the shaky feeling in him again. The same feeling that had been going on with him for the past three days since he had been forced onto the island. And unless he was going to the bathroom, he didn't come out of his room.

He rolled over and covered his face in the pillows before he screamed in them. He knew exactly why he was shaky and the worse would come soon. It did the last time.

He walked over to his shutter window and looked out, the sun was rising and Draco could feel the heat from outside, even though the house was very cool. Once he got bored he grabbed his robe and covered up himself in his boxers and t-shirt. He slowly opened his door and walked down the stairs. _Where is Granger?_ He thought as he looked around as he walked. _Need something to do. Must find something to do. _Draco thought as he felt himself start to shake.

He looked around and ended up sitting on the floor in the dining room. He leaned against the corner and pointed at the cracks in the wood floor. _One. Two. Three._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione got ready for the day. She had been making friends with house elves that worked the kitchen, and she had started to look forward to seeing them in the mornings.

She walked down the hallway and noticed the Draco's door was opened. Which was weird. He had been hiding in his room for the past three days. The only way Hermione even knew he was there was when he went to the bathroom or hollered for a house elf. Besides that, he was never heard or seen. So, his bedroom door wide open was a weird thing. Especially because it was so early.

She only shrugged and walked past his door and down the stairs. She looked into the living room where she had found him last, but he wasn't on the couch, again. She walked into the dining room, on her way to the kitchen and barely noticed him in the corner.

He had a concentrated look on his face and was talking to himself. _Great._ Hermione thought. _He's lost his mind._

He stared at the ground and his shoulders relaxed and his head tilted to the side and absentmindedly pointing his finger to the ground, in rhythm that Hermione couldn't figure out. He hadn't noticed. Even after she walked into the room and stood beside the table and continued to stare at him. But what she shocked by the most was the non-anger look on his face.

The whole time she had seen him since the thing started he had been nothing but angry. Which was understandable. She looked at the look he had in his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was lost in thought or if he was simply dazed.

She followed his gaze and where his finger was pointing. The wooden floor. Hermione squinted her eyes and looked back at him.

_What?_

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He jumped out of trance and his finger stopped moving in the air. He quickly looked over at her and glared.

_There's that anger. _

"Bloody hell, Granger! You made me loose count! I swear-"

"Count?" Hermione asked and squinted her eyes. "Why were you-"

"I couldn't sleep. So, I needed something to do. Damn it! I lost count, completely. So, thank you, mudblood." He said as he rubbed his chest and pointed his finger again.

"Would you quite-" Malfoy started to say but rubbed his chest again. "Uh."

"You alright?" Hermione asked before she thought about how weird it sounded. Asking Malfoy is he were alright.

"Peachy." Draco said rubbed his chest before he stood up. "Just. Peachy." He said as he walked out of the room.

Hermione watched him go, before going to the kitchen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco made his way up to his room. He held onto his chest as the pain started. He laid on his back and looked up at his ceiling. _Breathe. Just breathe. It's nothing. _He told himself as the tightness continued. He tried to do what he told himself to do, breathe. But it was difficult considering the tightness. _Bloody hell._ He thought before he closed his eyes.

He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep and slept for the whole day. When he opened his eyes back up, his chest was sore. But not as tight. He moved a bit and realized he had been covered up with a thin blanket. He didn't really question it, but Hermione had slipped into his room about two to check up on him.

She had been a little worried about him. He had been holding his chest like he was about to have a asthma attack or something. She had knocked on his door a few times, but had no answer. So she opened it to find him sound asleep. He had been shivering in his sleep as if he were cold, so she grabbed a blanket from one of the closets Narcissa had pointed out and covered him up. But she had stumbled across something when she was in the closet.

A photo album.

So, now she was sitting at the dining table looking through it. She saw many pictures of Draco when he was younger. Some of him when he first started quidditch. The team he was on. And other pictures were of him on this island. Most from when he around the age of five and building sand castles and one of him and his mum. The next few pages were the same things and showed how Draco slowly grew up. The Slytherin quidditch team that he was on. And his last year he played for the school, when he was the captain. A few pictures of him and Blaise goofing off. The last picture was of him on another quidditch team. He didn't look much older than what he was now, but he looked very different. Much skinner and he had a look in his eyes.

Hermione sighed. _That must have been around the time, when he started. _

"What are you looking at?" A voice said that made Hermione jump and look up to see Draco standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Uh, nothing." She replied hastily and shut the book.

"You are a _bloody_ liar." He said and walked towards her. She scooped the book off of the table before he could see what she was hiding. He rolled his eyes and backed away. "Not worth my time, anyway." He said and walked towards the kitchen.

After he walked off Hermione stood up. She heard a crash from the kitchen and she quickly walked towards there. When she walked through the door she saw glass shattered on the ground and three house elves cleaning it up. She saw Draco leaning against the counter.

He was shaking again and sweating this time. Hermione walked over to him, "Malfoy? You okay?"

"I-I-I need to sit down." He admitted and continued to stand still.

Hermione nodded, "Alright. Come on." She said and walked up to him. He hadn't expected her to come towards him. Let alone touch him. He wanted to say something about her touching him. Something vile, but he wasn't feeling good enough to think of anything.

She grabbed him by his arm and help support him as he leaned off of the counter. She walked him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. He was shaking again and holding his chest.

"Would you fancy something to drink?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head and lied down. _Breathe._ He reminded himself.

**VERY SHORT (I know)**

**Tomorrow I am going to camp and it is for a full week…so sorry, no new chapters till…next Saturday. **

**Review please! I like reviews**


	6. Chapter 6 The Potion

**I didn't proof read! Sorry for mistakes but I am too lazy. I'll fix it later (probably tomorrow) I just wanted to put this up.**

/

Hermione sat in the living room chair and watched Draco fast asleep on the couch. He had been asleep for a few hours now, ever since his anxiety attack he had been extremely quiet, until Hermione looked over and saw he had fallen asleep.

She couldn't help but notice the shaking he had and the beads of sweat on his forehead. It looked as if he may of caught the flu. Truth be told…he looked awful.

It was well passed sundown by now, and Hermione was about to get a blanket for him before she went to bed. She had walked up the stairs and opened up the closet where the blankets were kept. She grabbed the softest one and headed back downstairs. To her dismay, when she entered the living room and had hoped to see a sleeping Malfoy.

But he was gone.

She walked farther into the room and looked around for him. She tossed the blanket onto the back of the couch and walked out of the living room and stood in the foyer. She looked into the dining room and looked up the staircase.

_Surely I would have heard him go upstairs. So he must be down here._ She thought to herself.

"Malfoy?" She hollered, but received no voice reply. She only heard the slamming of a door.

She walked towards where she had heard the door and ended up standing on the outside of the downstairs bathroom door. And heard Malfoy gag. She gently knocked on the door. No reply.

"Malfoy." She said again before she heard him throw up. She reached for the doorknob, thankfully it was unlocked. When she opened up the door she saw Malfoy, looking even more pallid than normal, holding onto the rim of the toilet for dear life.

Hermione got a washrag and ran cold water over it. She squeezed the water out of the rag and sat down on her knees beside him. She carefully reached for him, but before she could touch him-even slightly-he lurched forward again and threw up his stomach into the toilet.

Once he was finished Hermione placed the washrag on the back of his neck and stood back up. "This shouldn't last to terribly longer. At least for now. It is just the drugs leaving your body."

Draco reached back and took the rag off of his neck. At first, Hermione felt a bit disappointed he had taken it off, _Probably say some snide comment about how it has mudblood germs. _Hermione thought. But she was quickly proven incorrect. Draco placed the cool rag over his face and placed his palms over his eyes.

"How about…you go to your bed and sleep this off."

"I cant sleep." He explained.

"Sure you can. You were just asleep on the couch."

Draco shook his head, "I'm just going to sit here."

Hermione sighed and looked around the bathroom for a moment. It was smaller than her bathroom and not nearly as welcoming. _I cant leave him down here, when he is sick._

"Come on." Hermione said to him. He looked back up at her, a glare in his eyes. "Are you deaf?" He spat at her.

"No. Get up."

"Well, since you are not deaf, I will not repeat myself. Just leave me alone." Draco said before he started to gag again.

"Because that's not what I'm here to do. I'm not here to just leave you when you are suffering."

"I. Am. Not. Suffering." Draco breathed.

"Clearly." Hermione responded sarcastically. "Get up." She bent down and pulled him to his feet. She let go of him for a moment but he was too shaky on his own to feet, and she was scared he was going to fall down.

"Hold on. I would hate for you to get splinched." Hermione said as she drew out her wand from her pocket. At first Draco was hesitant, but he held onto Hermione's arm. Gently, but still held onto her.

Hermione apperated to upstairs. Draco nearly fell down to his knees when they landed. Hermione had to snake her arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"So you're…just going to drop me off…into the bathroom upstairs?" Draco asked, using all of his strength to stand rather than using it to speak above a whisper.

"Somewhat." Hermione responded and they started walking down the hallway. She could feel the tightness in his muscles, _He's probably going to be sore, if he isn't all ready. _Hermione thought as they passed the bathroom door upstairs.

Draco looked over at her in confusion, but continued to walk in the way she was leading him. They stopped at Hermione's bedroom door. She reached for the doorknob and opened it up.

The lights came on when they walked in and Hermione walked him across her room. "Only able to get me into your room…when I'm sick?" Draco asked with a…small smirk on his face.

Hermione ignored him, and sat him down on her bed. She ignored the look he was giving her as she opened the bathroom door and grabbed a few washrags, only getting a few of the wet.

She handed one of them to Draco and then helped him stand once he turned a pallid color, again. She walked him to the bathroom and he quickly got out of her grip and threw up into her toilet.

When he finished he held out his hand towards her, "May I see your wand?" He asked, not once looking at her.

"What for?" Hermione asked and gripped her wand handle.

"Please…I don't have mine. Zabini took it once we got here." He explained and looked at her.

"Why do you want my wand?" Hermione repeated.

"Please…I have a headache. I just want to take it away."

"No. That's not good enough answer. How about I get you some muggle medicine, that takes away headaches."

"Damn muggle way will take too long." Draco mumbled and leaned against the wall, while he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

Hermione sighed. She could tell he was in pain from his head. She slowly took out her wand out of her pocket and held it to her side. Draco hadn't heard her move and continued to rub his temples.

She bent down in front of him and put the tip of her wand on his sweaty forehead. He slowly opened his eyes glared at her. She mumbled a healing spell and then slowly drug her wand away from him and a trail of red light came out of his head.

"Better?" Hermione asked once the light disappeared and she lowered her wand. Draco nodded his head and brought his knees to his chest. "Would you like something to drink? Water, perhaps?"

"Water sounds good." Draco mumbled. Hermione summoned a glass of water and gently handed it to him. He took a small sip out of it and sat it down on the floor.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. He had re-closed his eyes and looked as if he was sleeping while he sat up.

"How much?" He asked suddenly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"How much? I know my mum is paying you off." Draco said.

"That is none of your business, now is it?" Hermione asked.

"Either she's not paying you, and you are in debt with her. For whatever reason. Or it is a lot."

"You know…even though you have made some _stupid _choices, you are still smart about some things." Hermione said before she stood, "I brought you to my bathroom, so I could keep an eye on you and still be in my room. So I think I am going to go lie down. Please, if you need anything get me."

"It's more than 20,000." Draco said as she walked out of the bathroom and curled up underneath her blanket.

/

He watched her leave, careful not to look at a place he normally wouldn't look at. After she left Draco tried to breathe with ease. But it wasn't working. To him it felt as if his lungs didn't want to work. He knew that, that feeling would happen soon. The feeling of not being able to breathe.

He held his chest again, feeling the tight feeling returning. He tilted his head back, thankful that his headache was completely gone, and closed his eyes. He took a big, deep breath and released it. He could breathe easily and normally again.

Hours passed. He just sat down on the bathroom floor, against the wall. He hadn't thrown back up but he couldn't find the energy to move from the floor. He was exhausted from throwing up. But…he couldn't fall asleep. He was too jittery and shaky. _There is no way I can fall asleep while feeling like this. _He thought as he slowly stood up, leaning on the wall for support. He looked around Hermione's bathroom. His gray eyes stopped on a medicine cabinet. He slowly walked toward it and opened it up. Inside was a lot of things to keep your teeth healthy and white, then some makeup, and some muggle medicine. But his eyes stopped on a bottom labeled _Dreamless Sleeping Draught_. Draco's hand reached for it and the picked it up. It was just about all the way full. He unscrewed the top and smelled the bottle.

It smelled like water, which had no smell.

He shut the cabinet and walked to the door towards Hermione's room. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the bathroom he had been stranded in for hours.

He turned off the light and walked into the dark bedroom. He saw Hermione's bed first, and then he saw her outline underneath the blankets. He looked at her for moment. He knew his mum was paying her a lot of money to this, he just secretly wished he knew how much. He saw an outline of a chair in the far corner. For some reason he didn't want to go back to his room. Just the homey feeling Hermione's room made him feel welcomed. Something he hadn't felt in years.

He sat down in the chair and took a little sip of the potion. He placed it on the table and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

/

Hermione woke up the next morning. She was surprised to see that her bathroom door was opened, and the light was turned off. She thought he had left in the middle of the night to sleep back in his room. But when she sat up in her bed and stretched, she was very surprised to see Draco sound asleep in the chair in the far corner. She saw the opened bottle of potion next to him.

_Going to have to hide that somewhere. _She thought to herself before she climbed out from under the blankets and went to grab it.

**Camp was amazing! Was awesome seeing my old friends I made last year and made a lot of new friends this year! Sorry about not updating Saturday…I was exhausted from camp. Hope you approve of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Visit

**/**

Hermione sat in the kitchen and ate her breakfast, as she flipped through the newest edition of The Quibbler.

"Miss Hermione!" A house elf, named Dixie, said as she came running through the kitchen.

Hermione sat down her fork and quickly turned around to face the small creature. Dixie was panting and trying to catch her breath from running.

"Mr. Malfoy isn't inside of his room." She said very startled.

Hermione smiled, she knew the elves liked Draco…somewhat. And, in reality they were all deeply worried for him, and wished for him to get better. And…they were very protective over him.

"Come down, Dixie. Malfoy was sick last night, and he slept in my room in the chair." I said and saw the features, on the small elf, relax.

"Oh…is Mr. Malfoy ok? If he is sick, I could make him some soup. Maybe the special kind I used to make him!" Dixie suggested.

"That would be lovely." Hermione said and smiled down at the elf. Dixie nodded and walked around Hermione and joined the other elves in the kitchen to start preparing Draco's special soup.

Hermione had been down in the kitchen for a few hours now, not really eating the entire time, but just spending time with the elves. But, it was noon…actually passed noon. Hermione hadn't even heard footsteps upstairs, and was kind of worried about Malfoy. So, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she opened her door, she expected to see Draco still asleep in the chair he had slept in last night, but…he wasn't there. She looked around her room for a second, and then found him.

The bathroom door was ajar and she could see him, hunched over the toilet again. Hermione walked to the door and opened it. Malfoy merely looked at her before he started to shake, as if he were cold.

"Malfoy, you should lie down." Hermione said as she looked at Malfoy with concern. He didn't look very well, but he wasn't throwing up.

"No…I don't want to go back to my room. It's too far away…from the bathroom."

Hermione sighed and walked out of her bathroom, but only for a moment before she returned and bent down to Draco. She wrapped her hands around his left arm and hoisted him up to his own feet. He was shaking. Hermione noted he was shaking ten times more than he was last night. She led him out of her bathroom and Draco had expected to be led to his room, but she sat him down on her own bed.

She had already pulled back the purple blankets for him, and forced him to lie down onto his back. She covered him up with her blankets and walked back into her bathroom for a moment before she returned with another wash cloth.

He hadn't noticed it, but there was already a metal bowl filled with cold water on her nightstand. Hermione sat down on her knees, which brought her eye level with Draco, and dipped the wash cloth into the bowl of water. She squeezed the water out of it, and placed it on Draco's forehead. Even though he probably didn't have a fever, having cold water on you when you feel awful just helped.

For a moment Draco chattered his teeth, as if he were freezing, but Hermione continued to rub the rag of cold water on him. He shivered, even though he was covered up.

"Granger…I need…I to-" He had started to say, but stopped when he threw up again. Thankfully, Hermione had seen it coming and summoned a bowl just in time. He spit into the bowl when he was finished and Hermione casted a spell on it, which cleaned it out and made it sparkling clean again. She leaned over Malfoy and sat the bowl on the other side of him, so if he needed it, he could quickly grab it.

There was a knock on the door, Hermione stood to answer it.

"No, don't leave me." Draco said, which caught Hermione off guard. And she wondered if he had even meant to say that out loud.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just answering the door."

"The door?" He asked.

"Yes, the door. There was a knock." Hermione assured and squinted her eyes at him, finding it a bit odd he hadn't heard the knock. Hermione opened the door and saw Dixie standing in the doorway, with a tray of soup floating just above her palm.

"Malfoy, would you like some of the special soup Dixie made?" Hermione asked and looked over at Malfoy's form underneath her blankets. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Dixie," He said in a low voice, "Maybe later?" He asked and slowly looked over at her.

Dixie nodded and turned away from the door. Hermione was dumbfounded by the way he had told Dixie no. Completely out of character, but people are different sometimes when they are sick. Hermione gently shut the door and resumed her position on the floor.

She reached up and tapped the cloth of water on Malfoy's head. He closed his eyes, before he said something, "Herm…Hermione, please…." Hermione stopped moving when she heard him. Not only had he said her first name. Her real name! But he had said, please. But, she had no idea what he wanted from her. So, she waited for him to continue speaking. "What day is it?"

"Saturday. Your mum is supposed to come by later this evening."

Malfoy nodded, he obviously hadn't even realized what he had said earlier, for he acted as if it never slipped out.

"Please, put me to sleep. I want to sleep through this, I cant fall asleep on my own." He admitted.

"You know I hid the potion from you. I did that for a reason. That stuff is addictive."

Draco opened his eyes, they were glassy. And Hermione suddenly felt sorrow for him. She could feel his pain, and the sickness he felt. But, what she didn't know was that he was suffering far more than he was letting on. He couldn't move without hurting. He was sore, tired, and sick. He was continually shaking and muscles spasms were going on and on. He had a killer headache, that he was sure was going to kill him at any moment. And all he wanted to do was sleep through this, but he knew he would not be able to sleep with all of this going on.

He felt pain in his chest again, the tightness. It had been getting worse over the last few days, "Oh Merlin, please." He begged, which was something he did _not _do.

Hermione knew right then and there, he wasn't telling, or showing, her everything that was going on with him. She knew he didn't trust her enough to let her know. But, she needed to gain his trust somehow. She sighed and reached into her nightstand and pulled out the Dreamless Sleep Potion, she knew she would have to find a better place now. She helped him sit up in her bed. Hermione climbed behind him, careful not to make this seem awkward. She tilted his head back, to where it was lying on her shoulder, and poured a little bit of the potion down his throat. After he took as much as he could, she climbed out from behind him and laid him back down.

"*Put me to sleep, evil angel." He started to say.

"What?" Hermione asked when she started to cover him up.

"Open your wings, evil angel.

Fly over me, evil angel.

Why cant I breathe, evil angel?" As he finished he closed his eyes, and his suffering stopped for the time being.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_POP_

Hermione was sitting on the balcony of her room, reading one of her favorite muggle books, _Pride and Prejudice. _

She looked over the top of it and saw a lean woman walking on the sand towards the house. Hermione stood from the chair she was sitting in. she gently sat her book down on the table outside and tiptoed through her room. Taking a quick glance at Draco, who hadn't moved in hours.

At one point she had thought he had died and literally had to check to make sure he was still breathing.

She gently shut her door, before she rushed down the main staircase and greeted Mrs. Malfoy on the front porch.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said as she opened up the front door.

"Miss Granger, I have already asked you to call me Narcissa." She said with a smile.

"Of course. Oh, please come in." Hermione said and got out of the way for Narcissa could enter her own home. Narcissa looked around and nodded her head.

"I see the elves are keeping this place in tip-top shape."

"Yes, the elves are great. They do their job so well, especially being freed elves." Hermione said and stood beside Narcissa.

"Would you like some tea? Food? Anything?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa looked up the staircase again and noticed that Draco's door was opened, she knew that meant he wasn't in his own room.

"Tea, would be splendid." Narcissa said and smiled.

Hermione gestured for Narcissa to walk in front of her towards the kitchen for tea.

The two girls sat beside each other in the kitchen and discussed the weather, people, wizards, magic, Hermione's flat, and then…the infamous topic.

"How is he?" Narcissa asked as Hermione took a sip from her tea. She nodded her head, "Alright I suppose. He has definitely seen better days. But…part of the process I suppose."

"Where is he? He probably doesn't want to see me, but I couldn't help but notice he wasn't in his room." Narcissa pointed out.

"He, uh…is actually asleep right now. In my bed. But, please don't get the wrong idea!" Hermione said defending herself.

Narcissa held up her head, "I wasn't going to assume anything. Draco always fancied that room anyway."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "He is asleep in there right now. He was throwing up pretty bad last night and this morning. I told him I wasn't going to let him suffer and me be so far away, so I made him…basically I forced him to be sick in my bathroom so I could be close if he needed anything. He, for some reason, slept in the chair in my room. And this morning, afternoon-ish, he was sick again and he begged me for some Dreamless Sleep Potion. I…eventually gave him some."

Narcissa nodded and looked down at her tea. She brought her hand up and grabbed the small tea spoon. She made it go around and around in her tea cup, mixing up her sugar and cream even more. "Is he…is he in pain again? In his chest?" Narcissa asked.

"He doesn't always like to share with what is going on. So, I don't know." Hermione admitted.

"Very well. May I see him? Just for a moment?"

"Narcissa, you do not have to ask to see your own son." Hermione said and patted Narcissa on her shoulder. She returned a smile and stood from the stools they were seated on. She headed upstairs and Hermione followed, a few feet behind.

Narcissa slowly opened Hermione's bedroom and peered inside of the room, before she walked in. Hermione walked up and stood in the door frame. She looked at Draco, who hadn't moved in hours. He was sweating still, and was as pale as a ghost. His hair was matted to his forehead and had purple bags underneath his eyes. _Why hadn't I noticed those earlier? _Hermione mentally asked herself.

She watched as Narcissa walked around Hermione's bed and sat on her knees beside her son. She whispered something into Draco's ear and kissed his forehead.

_**REVIEW PLEASE! (I DIDN'T PROOF READ…I AM TOO LAZY AND I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT) SHORT, BUT I STILL HOPE IT IS SATISFYING FOR YOU.**_

_**HINT: REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**_

_***EVIL ANGEL-BREAKING BENJAMIN **_


	8. Chapter 8 The Scar

_**Squeal! I love every one of you! And the reviews you gave me! **_

_**(please don't shoot me at the end of this chapter)**_

_**/**_

After Narcissa left, Hermione walked back upstairs to her room. Not to her surprise, Draco was still very much asleep. _Maybe I did the right thing to let him sleep it off._ Hermione thought to herself as she walked out to her balcony. She resumed her seat and picked up her book, returning to the page she had left off on. She was right at the part where Elizabeth's sister, Jane, was proposed to, when she heard shuffling from behind her. She turned around and saw the silhouette of Draco in her bed. He was shuffling in the blankets, which meant he was waking up. He hadn't moved all day and now he was slowly moving around, the potion was wearing off.

She sat her book back down again and walked back inside of her room. Draco was facing in the other direction this time and had his eyes, semi, opened.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a whisper, hoping to get his attention. He slowly looked over his shoulder at her. "Hey, you want something to eat? You haven't eaten all day." Hermione suggested and she sat on the edge of the other side of the bed.

Draco pulled the blankets up to his chin. He didn't answer her, just kept his eyes as opened as much as he could. "Malfoy?" She asked again. But he only closed his eyes again. Hermione gently touched his shoulder and shook him, only a little. "Malfoy, wake up." She said gently. Draco opened his eyes again, slowly.

"You have been asleep all day. Why don't you eat something?" Hermione suggested. Draco just laid in her bed and looked up at her. She couldn't tell if he were even fully awake or not, he surely didn't look like he was. Before she knew it, Draco fell back asleep without taking any Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Hermione knew that he should eat something. Whether he threw it back or not, he still got something on his stomach. But, Hermione couldn't wake him back up. He had fallen back into a deep sleep. Even without the potion, he was a heavy sleeper. "Alright." She said and tucked him back in.

She stood back up on her feet and realized she wouldn't be able to sleep in her own bed tonight. She had a total of three choices, one sleep in the chair Draco did last night. Two, sleep on the couch, or sleep in the hammocks. Or three, sleep in Draco's bed. But all in all, she wanted to sleep in her own room. So, she put on her pajama's and curled in the chair.

"_Mr. Draco Malfoy. Charged with the killings of muggleborns, muggles, and being involved with the death eaters. Do you deny it?" Kingsley asked from the center of the court room. With Draco Malfoy sitting in the middle of the room, directly in front of the Minister of Magic._

"_I deny to the killings." Draco said with his head down. _

"_He's a bloody liar!" Ron said from the stands. Ron stood up to his feet and Draco glanced over at him. Not saying a word to Ron's outburst. _

"_Ronald, sit down." Hermione said from beside him. Draco's eyes ventured to her, but then returned back to the minister. _

"_Mr. Weasley, would you please leave this meeting. I will not have your personal view of Mr. Malfoy effect your decision over him."_

_Ron angrily walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _

"_I haven't done anything, but listen to my father. Hear me out." Draco said from the chair. "I just turned eighteen, I don't need to be in prison for something my father forced me to do."_

"_Mr. Malfoy…you have my full attention. Please, in full detail, explain to me how you were put into the position."_

Lightening shot across the sky, lighting up the room. The thunder that crashed overhead had been what woken Hermione up from her dream. She hadn't thought about that day in a long time. She was stiff when she moved, she stretched and she realized she wasn't in the chair anymore. She was in her bed again. And Draco was gone.

Hermione quickly sat up in her bed, throwing the blankets off of her. Someone had moved her slippers, so when she woke up she could slip on her house shoes and go. And that was exactly what she did. She grabbed her short silk robe and then walked down the hallway. Draco's door was open, and so was the bathroom. _Must not be upstairs._ Hermione thought as she started to descend down the stairs.

"Ah, I am sorry you can not sleep, Master Draco." Hermione heard Dixie say from the living room. Hermione froze in her spot on the stairs.

"It's fine, Dixie." Draco sounded so drained, so tired and lifeless.

"Is it the nightmares, again?" Dixie asked.

_Nightmares?_ Hermione asked herself. _Narcissa didn't say he would have nightmares. Maybe she doesn't even know about them. Maybe-_

"Not entirely. You know what the nightmare is about, Dixie that is just something I cant but help have a nightmare about."

"Yes, I remember when I still worked at manor. You would come here without anyone knowing. You would allow me to follow you, and you would speak to me about what was wrong."

Draco took a deep breath, "Yeah, I remember. I've had this nightmare branded into my head."

"I know. Does Miss Hermione know about the nightmares?"

Draco sighed, Hermione could tell he wasn't feeling very well again. Just in his posture.

"I…I doubt it. Besides you, no one really knows about them." Draco admitted to the house elf. She reached over and patted Draco on the knee, "Our secret." She said before lightening came overhead again and thunder soon followed. "Do you feel alright? I haven't really seen you up, so do you feel better?"

"Honestly? No. I feel like shit."

"Language. Why aren't you still asleep? " Dixie asked.

"I woke up and saw Granger asleep in the chair. So I just put her into her own bed. Besides, no way I can fall back asleep."

Draco let out a dry laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Would you like some soup, now?"

"Yes."

Dixie nodded and slid off the couch, only being child size as she walked through the house. She walked into the foyer and saw Hermione on the stairs. She didn't say anything to her, only nodded.

Hermione smiled back and walked down the rest of the stairs. "You shouldn't be up." She said, which got Draco to turn around and face her.

"Yeah. I woke up ad was hungry. Thought I would eat something." He lied. He flat out just lied to her. He knew it. She knew it. But it didn't bother her. He obviously didn't want her to know about the nightmares.

"Why aren't you telling me everything?" She asked and took a seat on the back of the couch.

She saw it for a split second. The flash of guilt in his eyes, but it was quickly covered up.

"I am telling you everything. I feel like hell. I feel like I fell from a cloud and woke up on the concrete the next morning. With major damage." Draco spat at her.

"That's not everything. You're keeping things from me."

"And what would _you _know. Mudblood like you wouldn't even care."

"Draco, I am here _to _care!" Hermione hollered at him, not even realizing what she had called him.

Draco hopped up from the couch and she did the same, backing away from him as he started around the couch toward her. It was instinct to her to back away. She felt herself hit the wall, marking she had no where else to go. Draco kept walking towards her, not sensing her discomfort.

"Listen. And listen good. It isn't my fault at all. Do I blame someone? Of course. My God forsaken father. Who I hope is rotting in Azkaban and then rots in Hell. All of this…" Draco brought his hands up by Hermione's face a little too quickly. She gasped and turned away from his hand. It only took a split second for Draco to realize why she had reacted like that. "Just leaning on the wall for support, mudblood. I'm not Weasley. I don't hit girls for the fun of it." Draco said and grabbed Hermione's wrist. He pulled up her sleeve a little to reveal a scar Ron had given her one night when they had gotten into a fight in the kitchen. He had burned her. That was the last time he had hurt her. After that she had gone to the police. That was the scar she used to prove what was going on. That was the scar the public knew about.

"Only saw a picture of this one." Draco said and ran his fingers gently over the marred skin. "He's a prick. No real man, would ever hit his girl." Draco said and covered the scar with the palm of his hand.

Hermione felt a cold feeling where his palm was. Like when you are eating minty gum and then take a drink of cold water. (A/N I hate that feeling!) He let go of her wrist, "I'm going to take a long bath." He announced and walked up the stairs. Hermione watched him leave and only when she couldn't see him did she realize she was holding her breath. She blinked and tears rolled down her face. She looked down at her wrist and saw the scar was gone. She ran her fingertips over where it had been but nothing was there.

She looked back up to the stairs and felt the tears falling down from her eyes again. She shakily walked up the stairs and shut her door, locking it behind her. She packed a bag for a few days, but she stopped herself. _I cant run away every time he makes me cry. Otherwise, I will be leaving a lot more than I need to be. _Hermione unpacked her bags again and sat outside on her private balcony.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco looked at his reflection.

_Thought you were going to hit her. Thought you, Draco Malfoy, was going to hit her. Like I would do that. I would be just like my father if I did that._

He heard her start crying when he was upstairs. He thought about turning around, but he hadn't. He continued to get ready for the bath he wanted to take. But he couldn't shake the fear he had seen in her eyes. She was scared of him when he was near her like that.

_The prick. He did that to her. _

He kept waiting to hear the pop, indicating that Hermione had left. But he never heard it. _She called me Draco…not Malfoy. Draco._ He couldn't figure out if she had done that one purpose or if it had just had come out in the spur of the moment.

"Ah." Draco gasped as his chest got tight again. _I am already so tired of this._ He thought as it felt like a fire burning in him. Or really that didn't even compare to the pain. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Draco said to himself as he felt the pain increase then decrease again. He was so sore. He was sore from throwing up, he was sore from the tightness in his chest, he was just sore in general. He was woken up in the middle of the night from his nightmares, last night. He knew if he didn't take the potion, he would have nightmares. That was the main reason he wanted it. He didn't want Hermione to know about them. His own mother didn't even know about them. A lot of the times, during the war still, when he couldn't sleep he would come to this place and sleep. He did that still, up to the point when Crabbe gave him stuff the first time. Then he stopped coming.

He didn't know what Hermione was rambling about, when they were downstairs. He didn't know if it were his nightmares, or if it were something else. He was keeping a lot of things from her. Like, the tightness he keeps getting in his chest. He didn't want to admit it to her. That was why he had gotten upset with her. But after he saw the fear in her eyes when she was up against the wall, he knew he had scared her. He had to prove he wasn't like Weasley. So, Weasley gave her the scar…he took it away.

The pain suddenly increased again and Draco went to his knees. He had his hand on top of the counter still ad then he leaned his head against the doors under the sink. He then magically opened the door, letting all of the steam roll out of the bathroom.

He crawled to the doorframe and leaned against the wall. _Well, at least I got to get clean. _He thought as the pain surged again.

"Ah. Merlin." He said to himself. _Must have been the heat. _He thought to himself. "Damn it…Granger!" He hollered, hoping to get her attention. But there was no answer it. "Granger!" He hollered again. Nothing. "Ah." Hermione's door opened.

"Malfoy!" She hollered and quickly walked to him. After she touched him his world went black.

~.~.~.~.~

Hermione had heard him holler for her the first time, and was walking out of the bathroom when she heard him a second time. She hadn't expected to see him like he was. Shirtless, gasping, and leaning up against the wall. "Malfoy!" She hollered and started to make her way to him. She reached him in a matter of seconds. Touching his shoulders, he looked right at her for a moment before he grunted in pain and closed his eyes.

"Draco. Draco wake up." She said and cupped his face in her hands. "Merlin. Malfoy! What is wrong. Please, wake up!" But he didn't respond to her.

**Review please! Yes, cliffhanger I know. I hate them, but…I felt the need to do this hehe (evil I know)**

**Thank you for the response I got from the last chapter! I loved ALL of the reviews!**

**Hint: Reviews make me write faster**


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth

Hermione looked around frantically. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know even _if _she could do anything for Draco right now. She cupped his face again, "Please, wake up." She begged him again. Even though her words only landed on deaf ears. She noticed where his hand was resting. On his chest. _Maybe, maybe something is wrong with his chest. _She thought and she moved his hand and placed her own hand over his chest.

She realized right then…he was very much shirtless. She could feel his heart beating…normally. Actually, nothing felt out of the ordinary. _Narcissa said something about his chest hurting, last time. _Hermione pulled out her wand and hovered it above his chest. She concentrated on feeling for tension. Once she was right over his heart, she felt tension. She drew a breath and whispered a spell, much like she did for his headache. And a purple streak of light came out of his chest. It was long and twisted, _A lot of energy was twisted up right there._ Hermione thought as she drew the last of it out of him.

"Alright, come on." She said and slowly levitated him off of the floor, and into her room. She slowly put him on her bed, he was sweating again and shaking. _It's almost as if we've made no improvement. _Hermione thought and pulled up the chair, so she would be right beside him. She covered him up, leaving his arms on top of the purple blanket. _He looks so vulnerable._

Hermione watched over him most of the night. Until about 2AM, he had made no indication of being awake. But, then he started to moan and mumble things in his sleep. Hermione could figure out what he was saying, but from the sound of his voice…he was very scared. His breathing accelerated and he started to turn his head from side to side. Hermione watched him for a moment, not really sure if she should wake up. He continued to toss and turn and moan in his sleep.

"Draco." Hermione whispered and stood up from the chair. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He mumbled something again, but she couldn't make it out, clearly. She saw tears running down his cheeks from his closed eyes.

Suddenly, he jumped up from his sleep. He started to catch his breath, breathing heavily in and heavily out. Then, he started to cough, that was when Hermione placed her hand on his back. He jumped when she touched him. "Sorry." She whispered to him.

He nodded his head and took another deep breath. "Ah." He said and rubbed his chest. Hermione didn't wait a moment, she grabbed her wand and hovered it above Draco's chest for a moment. Reciting the spell she had used when he was unconscious. The purple came out again, bit it wasn't nearly as tangled up, nor as long.

"Better?" Hermione asked as Draco laid back down. He nodded his head, "Loads."

"You alright? You gave me quite the fright." Hermione admitted.

"I'm fine. Just got lightheaded."

"Why didn't you tell me your chest was hurting like that?" Hermione asked and looked at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

He didn't answer her.

"Draco, you have to tell me these kinds of things. I didn't know what was wrong, or what happened. You worried me."

He only stared up at the ceiling.

"Malfoy. Say something."

"Like what? You want me to say sorry? Sorry, for not telling you every little detail?"

"Yes! I do." Hermione said.

"Did you tell the media everything? Everything he did to you?"

Hermione didn't answer, just looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Didn't think so. You didn't want the media knowing everything about your personal life. It is the exact same thing."

"No, it's not. I'm not the media, Malfoy. I'm just here to help. I'm going to get you something to eat." She said before she stood up. When she reached the door she looked back at him. "And no. I didn't tell them everything."

~.~.~.~.~

Draco sat in Hermione's bed while he munched on the food she had brought him. Truth be told…he wasn't hungry at all. She had moved her chair back into the corner, where it originally stood. But she wasn't in the chair.

She was outside, sitting in a chair out there. He couldn't tell if he had offended her by asking if she told the media everything. _Why would that offend her?_ He kept asking himself, when he would look up at her.

He had be awaken by the nightmare he always had. When he woke up, he had no idea where he was. But he noticed his chest was a lot less tense. But, his rapid breathing from his dream had caused it to tighten up a little bit again.

He hadn't expected Hermione to be right beside him, the last thing he remembered was leaning up against the wall, calling for her. _Must have gotten her attention_. He had thought to himself. And when she mumbled a spell and pointed her wand at his chest, he was a bit shocked at the relieve he felt when this purple light came out.

When Hermione came back into the room, she didn't say a single word to Draco. She grabbed the plate, with a lot of food left on it, and started to walk away. Draco quickly grabbed her wrist, she stopped walking and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"The burn. Did it go away, completely?" He asked and let go of her wrist.

"Yeah." She mumbled and turned away from him. But she didn't leave the room. Instead she stood in the doorframe.

"How…how did you take it away? You didn't have a wand."

"I know you have heard of wandless magic, before."

"Yes…but only the most powerful, most smart, and calmed at mind can use that kind of magic. I cant."

"Saying I'm not powerful? Or smart?"

"I'm saying you don't have a calm mind. How can you? Especially in this type of situation."

He smirked. The first smirk Hermione had seen in the week she had been here. "Funny thing about the mind, Granger. It can be easily tricked. And why wouldn't I have a calm mind? Just because I feel like shit, and probably will for a few more weeks, doesn't mean I cant be calm."

"Your nightmares. You cant have a stable and calm mind…with nightmares."

Draco looked away from her, and clenched his jaw. "What are they about?" She asked.

"None of your God damn business." He said in a threatening voice and turned away from her.

"Thank you." Hermione said before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Please. Take me home, mum. I'm good enough. I will be alright." Draco pleaded with his mother when she came to visit two weeks later. Hermione had gone home to visit her parents. She had been gone for a few days now.

"Draco, I've heard this many times. Last time I gave in. I believe you are doing better, but, I don't believe you will be alright."

"Mum! I will be alright! Please!"

"Draco! I am not arguing over this with you right now. You're not stable. You go home, Crabbe and Goyle start hanging around, then-"

"For Merlin's sake! You have no confidence in me! You don't think I can do it."

"Draco…I have confidence in you. That is why I sent you here, because I believed you could do this."

"Whatever, Mum."

"Pansy was asking about you. She misses you."

Draco let out a snort, "Only been gone for…three weeks. She's going to be crying her eyes if she continues to _miss_ me."

"I told her she should stay away…even when you get home."

Draco nodded, "Thanks."

Narcissa reached for her son, and placed her hand on his forearm, "You are looking better. Last time I saw you, you were asleep and you looked awful. I'm glad you look better."

"Yeah, I feel better…somewhat. Granger finally stopped the…that feeling in my chest."

"Wonderful. I knew I made a good choice with asking her to stay."

"That's not the only reason is it?"

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked. Draco had to give her credit, she was very good at playing dumb.

"Blaise told you. I know he did. Maybe not recently…but he has told you."

"Draco…I already knew." She smiled sweetly.

Draco laughed a little to himself and looked out the window. "Mum…can I tell you something?"

Narcissa smiled, _He's going to finally tell me something. Improvement._ "I am your mother, of course you can tell me something."

Draco clasped his hands together and made his thumbs circle each other, something he always did when he got nervous or annoyed. "I…uh…I'm having….I'm having nightmares."

Narcissa squinted her eyebrows together and looked at her son. "Over what?"

"Well…" Draco started to say.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione apperated back to the house on the island. Landing in the exact spot she had when she had arrived the first time. She reached up and wiped away the tear that was about to fall down her face.

She took a deep breath and sniffled, before she started to walk down the white sand, with only moonlight lighting her way. When she reached the porch she saw the tiki torches lit.

She walked past them and opened the front door. _It must be past midnight here._ She thought as she quietly shut the door. She wiped away her new tears, before she put on a brave face and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Granger?" She heard a voice say, which stopped her in her tracks. She already had her hand in the railing and her left foot on the bottom step. Draco had been sitting in the living room. He saw her walking up the steps and watched her until she was inside of the house.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to cover up the fact she had just been crying.

Draco got up off of the couch and walked over to her. He walked around her and got on the steps a little above her. He looked down at her, but Hermione kept her face hidden underneath her bushy hair.

He reached for her face, and put two fingers underneath her chin. He forced her to look up at him. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, and looked liked they were made of glass.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Leave me alone, please." The please is what got Draco to let go of her face. But he didn't move.

"What happened?"

She ignored him and walked around him and up the stairs. "Granger!" He called after her. But she didn't acknowledge him.

**Review please!**

**My prayers goes out to the families, the injured, and the deceased people of the Colorado Murder that occurred last night. May the deceased RIP. **


	10. Chapter 10 The Alcohol

"Granger, open the door." Draco said from the other side of the door to Hermione's room. She had been home a good hour now, and that's about as long as Draco stood outside of her door. Hitting it every once and awhile. But, he could get no response.

"I am not leaving, until you open this door."

"Don't act like you care!" She shouted at him from inside her room. It was pretty much the only thing she had said to him.

Draco sighed, truth was…he didn't care. Why should he? But something kept telling him to stay and make sure she was ok. For the past three weeks that is all she had done for him. Cared. Why couldn't she just accept he wanted to know what was wrong.

"I don't! But open the door."

"What part of go away, do you _not_ understand?" She shouted at him.

"Apparently the _away _part."

She didn't answer him. He sighed again and put his hands into fist and leaned against the door. "All I have heard from you, for the past three weeks is, you are here to _care_ for me. Why cant, this one time, the tables be turned? I mean really. I'm not feeling very well right now, and I should probably be sitting, but am I? No. And why? Because, I have be burdened with making sure you are ok, somewhat paying off my debt." He looked down at the doorknob, "Merlin knows I'll never be able to pay off this debt completely." He mumbled.

He stared at the doorknob for moment, hoping it would turn, but it didn't move. "Alright. Like I care." He said before he pushed himself off of the door. "Ah." He said real loudly. The door to Hermione's room opened up and Draco stood straight. He quickly brushed past Hermione and entered her room.

"Knew that would work." He said as he sat down on her bed.

"That's not funny. I thought something was wrong, again." She said as she opened her door completely. Her eyes weren't puffy red anymore, except for the drained expression on her face, she looked just fine.

"It was pretty funny if you think about it."

"If you aren't hurt, get out. If you feel sick, go to your own bathroom. I don't feel like taking care of you tonight."

"Granger, that's not what you are being paid to do. Need I remind you, you are here to take care of me. If I do not feel well, it is your full obligation to see I feel better. Besides, I already informed you I didn't feel well."

"What is it this time?" She asked in a annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with you? You left this morning, acting completely fine. And I know because I was awake, because for some reason I cant sleep."

"Draco, this is a poor attempt to try and get some sleeping potion."

Draco squinted his eyebrows together, "That's not at wall why I insist on being in here."

Hermione groaned and walked out of her room and down the hallway. Draco quickly jumped off of her bed, feeling a little dizzy at first, and walked after her. With his long strides, he caught her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Granger. We aren't done discussing matters." He said as he reached out for her shoulder.

"Well, I am!" She said and shook his hand off of her. She walked out the front door and down the steps.

"You cant run from your problems!" He shouted after her. When she didn't turn around. "This is ridiculous." He said before he went after her…again.

He followed her silhouette all the way to the beach. She stopped and sat down in the sand, looking out across the black ocean.

Draco held back for a moment, he knew she had started to cry again. Just by the sound she was making. Finally, he turned around and went back to the house.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione took a deep breath and watched as the waves crashed onto the shore line. She had heard Draco following her, and prayed he would just leave her be. She had heard him hesitate at first, but then heard him walk back towards the house.

Every guy in the male population should know when a girl says to leave her alone, she means to bother her enough until she admits what is wrong. But, apparently Draco hadn't heard of that rule. Since he just turned around and really did leave her alone.

_He doesn't really care. He even admitted it to me. _She thought as she blinked and felt salt water going down her cheek. _He wasn't feeling well. He must have gone to lie down. _

She had looked just fine three weeks ago…but now she looked awful. Pallid, hooked up to every IV in London, chemo wasn't working anymore…or whatever medicine they had her on now.

"Ah, alright." A voice said that made Hermione jump out of her thoughts. Draco sat down beside her and handed her a flute glass. Then he uncorked the glass bottle he had. "Not going to talk, be that way. But, alcohol makes any situation better." Draco explained and poured her a glass, and then gave himself some.

"You shouldn't be drinking." Hermione said and took a sip from her glass.

"Yeah, guess I'll be a rebel. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

"Well…we could drown." Hermione said and nodded her towards the water.

"True, but a smart girl like yourself," He drank all he had in his glass, then refilled it. "wouldn't drink too much. So there for, only I, could drown. And you wouldn't let that happen." He explained to her.

"How can you be so sure? I could just let you walk off into the water right now, and probably wouldn't go after you."

Draco patted his chest, "That hurts." He refilled his glass again.

Hermione reached over him and grabbed the bottle. "You don't need to be drinking. That defeats the purpose, as to why I am even here."

"What my mum doesn't know wont hurt her. Besides, I'm here because of whatever the hell it is my mum found. Who knows what she found."

He reached back over her for the bottle, "I'll play a game with you, Granger."

"I'm not a big fan of drinking games." Hermione admitted and handed him back the bottle.

"Who said you had to drink?" Draco asked and refilled his glass again. Hermione looked at him. "Exactly." He pointed his finger at her. "Now," He took a sip. "I plan on getting drunk tonight either way, but the less information you tell me, I will take a drink. Care not to share? Well, I'll just drink this whole bottle, plus the more we have. And I know how much against you are, I can see it. So, give me answers, I wont drink. Give me no answers…well I'll drink every ounce of alcohol on this island. Now, what happened?" Draco laid on his side and looked up at Hermione, who had her arms rested on her knees.

"Nothing." Hermione said and looked away from Draco.

"Cheers." Draco said and raised his glass before he gulped it all down. Then he refilled it.

"Did you really go to your parents house?"

"Yes." She said without a moments hesitation.

"Alright." He didn't drink his glass. "Did you see something or someone you didn't want to see?"

"Yes."

"Something? Or someone?"

Hermione didn't answer. "Cheers." Draco repeated and took another drink before he refilled his glass.

"Some…of both I suppose."

"Explain."

"My mum."

"You didn't want to see your mum? I always thought you and your family was rather close."

"Well…we are. Just…."

"What?"

"I cant…it's hard to explain."

"Cheers."

"Draco, put that up. You don't need to be drinking."

"Cheers."

Hermione only stared at him. "She's sick…cancer."

"Uh. Cancer?"

"That's right, you aren't good with muggle things. It's a sickness…that's very hard to cure. And my mum has it…in her lungs."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, she just wasn't doing to well. I spoke with the doctors. They say she has only a few more weeks left…at the most." she sniffled the last part and Draco held up her glass and made her drink it.

She gulped it down and handed her glass back to Draco. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"She's had it for two years…I've just recently told Ginny about it. Of course, she told Harry, who let all of our other friends know."

Draco didn't know what else to do at this point. What do you say? Nothing. So he got up to his knees and went behind her. He put his arms around her chest and placed his head on her shoulder. "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say." She said and got out of his embrace and laid down in the sand. She looked up at the stars and Draco stood to his feet, pulling the bottle up with him.

He gulped down the last of it, straight from the bottle. "Please, don't drink anymore. It's not good. I promised your mother I wouldn't let anything bad happened."

"And you're keeping that promise. It's not real alcohol. Just charmed." He admitted.

"That's a vile trick." Hermione said.

"Exactly why I did it." He smirked and walked back to the house. Hermione watched him walk away, until he turned around "Coming?" He asked.

"No. I want to be alone." She said and returned her attention to the sky.

"Alright."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione didn't remember falling asleep, but she must have. Because thing she knew, sunlight was on her face. But she wasn't outside, inside she was up in her room. She looked around. Yep, she was back in her room, and not on the beach.

_How did I get back here?_ She asked herself. She climbed out of bed and got ready. When she was walking down the hallway, she heard the familiar sound of throwing up.

It was from the other bathroom door. She reached up and gently knocked on the door. "Draco?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine." He said quickly and opened the door. "See, I can open the door when someone is on the other side."

"Don't be arse." She said and crossed her arms.

"Not, just pointing out things." He said and walked back to his room. "You know its funny…" He said and turned around before he walked back in his room. "I felt fine…till an hour ago. It's just not fair."

Hermione shrugged, "Withdrawals. They're sporadic."

Draco laughed, a real laugh…Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he had lied about the alcohol last night…or if he were smoking something. Because he seemed higher than a kite with look on his face.

He continued to laugh and shut the door behind him.

_Weird. _Hermione thought to herself and stared at his door for a moment.

**Review!**

**And if I have any readers out there who play…The Game…just know…YOU JUST LOST IT (evil grin!) I saw this on someone's story and laughed so hard…because I play The Game. (a band thing at my school) ****ßoh yeah! Right fan fiction and am in band! Total nerd points! **

**Guys! Guess what! I have less than 20 reviews short of 100! Please help me get those reviews! Please! I want 100 reviews! I will feel accomplished!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Nightmare

**Some of my subscribers to this story may have been told that this story had a new chapter last night, and I did post it BUT I don't know why it wasn't up. I will admit, I pushed a button I've never pushed before and it may have done something. Anyways, it's up now! And moral of the story, don't press random buttons. **

"Draco!" Hermione shouted at Draco, who had been screaming bloody murder in his sleep. But she couldn't get him to wake up. "Draco, it's a dream. Just wake up." She said to him as he tossed and turned. He withered in the bed…almost as if he was under the Cruciatus Curse. She saw tears running down his face, again. And by the screaming she heard, she wondered if he was going to lose his voice soon.

"Draco, stop it. It's a dream, just-" He suddenly shot up, gasping for air. And looked around his dark room frantically. _Just a dream. _He had to keep reminding himself.

He reached up and wiped away the sweat on his face. He looked over at Hermione, "Are you alright?" She asked him. But he continued to only stare at her. She had seen that look before. "Get up." She said and got to her feet grapping him by his arm. She hauled him out of his room and to the nearest bathroom. Quickly, Draco got out of her grip and threw up into the toilet. _Damn dream. _He thought. He felt fine, it wasn't the withdrawals…no. It was the dream. Or really…the memory. That awful memory.

Hermione rubbed his back, until he was finished. "Better?" She asked and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you." He said and ran cold water from the sink.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, hoping he would. She was dying to know what this dream was. The dream that had caused him to scream that way.

"No." He said and left the room, without saying a single word to her or turning back to look at her. He didn't walk back to his room, instead he walked down the stairs.

Hermione was tempted to follow him, especially when she heard the front door open then gently close.

She sighed and walked back to her room, going to sit on the balcony. She watched the black figure of Draco walk down the beach. And she was curious as to why his outline would twitch ever so often.

~.~.~.~.~

Draco walked down the shore line. Every now and then…he couldn't help it…he would twitch. Not just because he felt jittery, but because of the memory of the curse being used on him. That same curse that had hit him…many times. The Cruciatus Curse. He couldn't count how many times that curse was used on him.

Every time he had _that_ dream…he always felt the pain, as if it were real. He felt the fire burn within him, the skull splitting headache, and the nausea feeling. He didn't always have that dream, but it was no stranger. It was either that one or the other one.

The nightmare was of him, Snape, Bellatrix, and Voldemort the night of Dumbledore's death. The night Draco failed.

"_The boy is weak." Voldemort said. Bellatrix stood to his left, and Snape stood to his right. Draco stood directly in front of his 'throne'._

"_Please, forgive him, My Lord. He is weak, but that will quickly be taken out of him." Snape announced. The threat had sent chills down Draco's spine. It had reminded him of something his father would have said if he weren't I Azkaban._

"_Oh, I don't doubt it. But, he failed. I cant have him failing. No one fails when they follow me. I wont allow. He is to be punished."_

_Draco stood in the same spot, careful not to make any sudden movements. Actually, careful not to make any movements at all. _

"_Bella. Do what I wish." He said. His aunt evilly grinned, and Draco got a very uneasy feeling. _

"_My, my Draco. You have lots to learn. But, you can be taught." She said and raised her wand._

_Without a single word said, pain shot through Draco. First in his chest, then throughout his body. He tried not to show the pain in his face, but there's only so much a sixteen year old can hide. _

"_Ah." The cry escaped from his lips and he felt the ground greet him. He couldn't control himself from the twitches. He couldn't stop his body from withering. The pain never stopped. It felt like his head was splitting into two pieces and like a fifty ton weight was sat on his chest. He couldn't breathe, he was shocked he could eve scream._

'_Kill me' He thought._

'_Just let me die here.' He thought before another wave of pain shot through him. Suddenly it stopped. _

"_Draco. The point of this is not for you to die." Voldemort said._

_Draco gasped for a breath and eventually got it. But, once he regained normal breathing, Bellatrix stepped forward again. Another wave of pain coursed through him. _

"_Draco!" He heard someone shout. But he couldn't see who it was through the tears. And, he was pretty sure it was impossible for him to look himself. _

"_Sissy, go away. This has nothing to do with you." Bella said and the pain stopped, again._

"_Mum." Draco rasped out, and Narcissa ran to her son. Getting to her knees and attempting to shield him from Bellatrix._

"_Boy, you will learn not to fail me." Voldemort said. "Narcissa, dear please. Step away from your son."_

"_No." Narcissa said and cradled her son, who was unable to move. _

"_Narcissa, come." Snape said. He had already walked away from Voldemort and had his hands on Narcissa's shoulders. "He will be all right. I promise you, he will." Snape said to Narcissa in her ear. But Draco had heard him and couldn't help but think, 'Snape is a good liar.'_

_Narcissa blinked and tears rolled down her face. She nodded and sat Draco back down on the cold floor. Snape wrapped his arm around her and escorted her to where he was previously standing._

"_The next task I give you, I will not have you fail. Do you understand?" _

_Draco nodded his head, unable to speak. "And now, since the pathetic excuse for a person you call father, is in Azkaban, I would have told him to deal with you on his own terms…but since he is not here." He rose from his seat. "I have taken it upon myself to deal with you, on my terms." He lifted his wand. _

_The pain was even more excoriating, if that was even possible. Draco screamed until his voice was completely gone. Narcissa started to cry and turned around. Covering her eyes with her hands, and leaning into Snape's shoulder. Snape reached up and covered her ears, from Draco's screams._

_And right before he was sure he was going to die, the pain stopped._

"_Draco, you will not fail me again. Correct." He asked and kicked Draco over so he was looking up at him._

_Draco nodded . "Good. Now, I have a new mission for you. As you know, Potter has that mudblood of a friend, constantly around him. And, I want to make a point…to show I can kill anyone I want. Especially, those excuses for wizards. Draco, do not fail me when I say…I want you…to kill her."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

Hermione sat out on her balcony and watched the sun rise over the water. Or that was what she was pretending to watch. She saw Draco on the sand, about a mile away from the house. He sat with his knees pulled to his chest, his arms around his legs, and his chin resting on the tops of his knees. He had just been sitting there for a good hour now. Hermione was kind of worried about him. _Maybe it would be better if he took the sleeping potion_. She thought as she relived the terror she had seen in him when he wakes up from his dreams. Pure terror and pain.

But had he once given her a hint as to what the dream was about? No. She had no idea. But she would give anything to know. She had been awoken by this scream. She had never heard anyone scream that way since the war. So, instinctively she grabbed her wand and ventured to where the scream was coming from. Draco's room.

When she opened the door he was on his bed, and was withering and twitching. She had even looked around his room for an intruder who may have put the curse on him, but there was no one. Then it suddenly stopped. The screaming, the twitching, and Hermione was worried it had killed him at first. She got down on her knees, he was still twitching, but not as much. "Mum." He mumbled.

Then suddenly he started to scream again. That was when she had tried to wake him up. Now she was watching him on the shore. She couldn't see it, but tears were rolling down his face.

~.~.~.~.~

It had been a week, and Hermione hadn't really seen Draco. It was like the first week when she first got here. He was in his room, and the only way she knew he was in the house was because he went to the bathroom, and hollered for Dixie.

_Mum, _

_I don't know if Hermione has informed you, I just found out myself, but her mum is very ill. I'm sure if you have heard of it, but she has cancer. Mrs. Granger only has a few weeks left, and I would like for Hermione to spend those weeks with her. I am requiring for you to let her have a few weeks off. As for my 'baby-sitter' I suggest you send Blaise. I have some things to discuss with him._

_Draco_

Narcissa had received the letter and smiled. Not smiling for the fact the Hermione's mom was deathly ill, but because Draco had finally learned to care about someone. And that's person problems. Narcissa agreed to letting Hermione have time off to spend with her mother, as long as Blaise accepted to take her spot for the time being. Which, he gladly accepted.

Draco had probably spent two days completely alone, well…almost, he had Dixie to keep him company. When Blaise came, Draco was relieved.

"Hey, Mate." Blaise said when he walked into the house and saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"Well, you're looking better." Blaise said and sat his bags down beside the front door.

"Don't feel any better." Draco admitted and looked out the window.

"Your mum told me about Hermione. I'm glad you asked your mum to give her awhile off."

Draco shrugged, "She should be with her. I know when your mum died, you weren't there. It tore you apart."

"Yeah, it did."

Draco looked back at his old best mate. He wasn't a total stranger to him, but he surely felt like it. Draco had wanted many times to become friends with Blaise again, but…every time he would see him, it resulted into a fight. And Draco was getting tired of fighting.

It had been Blaise who had found out about the drugs at first. He had confronted Draco about it. Saying it was a stupid move, a mistake that could ruin his life. Draco said he had no idea what he was talking about. That his life was already ruined.

Blaise tried to tell him otherwise, but it had only resulted in their fight. The fight. The one that ended their friendship.

"_Draco! What the hell is this?" Blaise asked as he held up the bag._

"_What the bloody hell does it look like?" Draco asked and snatched it back. _

"_It looks like cocaine. Draco, please tell me that is not what it is."_

"_Yeah, well maybe it is." Draco bent down and tucked it into his bag._

"_Mate, you shouldn't have that stuff. It's additive." Blaise watched to where he put it. A secret pocket._

"_Thank you. I realize that. But, let me say…it is good. So good. It makes me not remember anything I don't want to remember. Like…those dreams…don't have them anymore. Poof, gone." Draco smiled, then laughed._

_Blaise squinted his eyes, "Are you on something right now?"_

"_You're brilliant Blaise. You really are. That's why I like you." Draco smiled at him. _

"_Where, in Merlin's name, did you get that?"_

"_Crabbe. Or maybe it was Goyle. Shoot, I don't know. One of the bimbos."_

"_Draco. Hand it over, you don't need that." Blaise held out his hand._

"_And what the bloody hell do you know what I need? You're not my father!" Draco hollered. "I couldn't even sleep for a week straight without the bloody nightmares. But now, they're gone. Thanks to this stuff." Draco patted the bag._

"_Draco, there's better things to take for nightmares than cocaine. How long have you been taking this stuff?"_

"_Oh, a few weeks. Want some?" Draco looked over his shoulder at him._

"_You're ruining your life, Draco. You realize that right?" _

_Draco shot up and towered over Blaise, "My life is already ruined. It has been ruined since the day my bloody excuse for a father stepped into deciding what I would be doing."_

_Blaise wasn't intimated. He reached down and picked up Draco's bag and pulled out the bag again. He ran to the sink in the room and opened the bag. _

"_Don't you dare! That cost me a fortune." Draco admitted and watched as Blaise threatened to pour them it the sink._

"_You don't need this. I'm sorry, you wasted your money on them." Blaise dumped the bag over and the cocaine poured out and into the drain. And after Blaise turned on the sink, it was gone._

"_No!" Draco hollered and ran forward, tackling Blaise. _

_Blaise wasn't expecting that, and was slammed down into the ground. _

"If I don't say this now, I will surely break. Thank you, Blaise. For everything you have done for me."

"I look after you, Mate. It is what mate's do. I have your back. You have mine. I know you do."

"She doesn't know. She doesn't know what I asked you to do for me." Draco looked down in shame.

"Granger?"

Draco nodded. "You remember right?"

Blaise walked around the couch and sat in the chair. "Of course I do. Not a easy task to put on me." He smiled.

"Thank you. I don't think I could have gone through that bloody plan. I really don't."

"Who could? I most certainly couldn't of."

**Review please!**

**And to the review who said they won the game…you cant win! Lol it is impossible to win The Game! Mwhaha **

**And also, if I were to post another story who would read it? I would like to know because I have another idea but not sure if I should post it now, or wait till I finish up with this story. **

**Thank You ****Annika the Merciful**** for being my 100****th**** review!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Family Portrait

**Who has heard of One Direction? (raises both hands) Who hasn't? my favorite is Harry(of course…I choose the flirt). Who's yours? Anyway thought I would say, they have this song called Moments, it is one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard, and I don't say that about every song. **

**Just thought I would say that. It is a beautiful song and it almost made me cry, so if you like songs that arent crazy electric and have real feelings in them, I suggest you listen to that song. **

Draco walked down the stairs and saw Blaise sound asleep on the couch. He couldn't figure out why Blaise just didn't want to sleep in Granger's room. But, whatever floated Blaise's boat.

Blaise had been at the house for a week now, and Draco couldn't muster up the courage to ask him, but he knew he had to. So, one morning when the boys were eating breakfast, prepared by the elves, Draco asked.

"Where did you put it?"

Blaise looked up from his plate, not really sure what Draco was asking about. "Pardon?" Blaise asked.

"Where is it? I know you're the one who took it down." Draco didn't look up.

"Are you talking about that blasted family portrait?" Blaise asked and looked over at the wall where it use to hang. Draco stabbed his eggs with his fork and nodded.

"It's in the shed, in the woods."

Draco nodded. He scooted his chair back and walked out of the room. Blaise turned and watched as he walked out the front door. _Great._ Blaise thought and threw his napkin on top of his plate, and quickly followed his friend.

He followed him through the woods. The damp, costal woods. Then Blaise could see a wooden shed, about the size of the house's living room. Draco reached up and unlatched the lock on the door. He opened the door and walked in. Blaise in tow.

"Where?" Draco asked and looked around.

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"Where is the bloody portrait?" Draco asked once again and looked around.

"Over there." Blaise pointed to a large square in the far corner. It was covered with a magical blanket, that fought against decay.

Draco took long strides to the portrait and tossed the blanket off of it. He stepped back and took a good look at it. His father sat in the middle. Narcissa was to his left, with her hand on his shoulder. And Draco was to his left.

"It wasn't easy, you know?" Draco started to say. "Growing up, where it didn't even feel like my father loved me. I always remember thinking…I don't want to have family like this again." He looked back at Blaise and smiled, "Not that I'll ever have a family now. I'm too screwed up." He crossed his arms over his chest, "but, I remember thinking. My own family…would never be like this one was. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, you didn't want to have a family…where your wife and child, were actually fearful of you."

"Exactly." Draco stared at the painting. "Don't we look normal? Or somewhat, normal? We were never a real family to begin with. Just pretended we were."

Blaise patted Draco on the back, "I know, mate. I came to your house quite a bit. You and your father…not very happy."

"You know…he never once said he was proud of me."

Blaise looked down, but left his hand on Draco's back. "All through quidditch. Every time I would get something, for quidditch, he was never proud. I think I let him down in second year, when I wiped out."

"Ah, Draco you didn't let him down."

"He would beat my mum…he would hit and put her through so much pain."

"Draco…you don't have to tell me, I already know."

"When I turned twelve…he thought of a…wonderful present for me. My mum doesn't even know this, but he was drunk and I had done something, broke a vase, or something stupid like that. But he thought it would fun…to teach me what it felt like to be under the Cruciatus Curse."

"Mate…."

"Felt like a bitch…. Tell Blaise…do you have your wand?"

Blaise felt in his pocket, "Uh, yes."

"May I see it." Draco didn't once take his eyes off the painting.

"Uh, well…I don't think your mum would like that."

"Just for a moment. I'll give it right back."

"Draco…."

"Please."

Blaise had never heard him say please before, so…he reached into his pocket and handed Draco his own wand. "This is mine." Draco said and looked it over. Then he pointed it at the portrait. Without saying a single word, a spark was shot from his wand. It hit Lucius in the head. Then, the whole picture started to burn.

Draco watched it the entire time. And Blaise watched Draco, hoping he wouldn't have to fight him for the wand back. "Burn in hell." Draco said to the ashes of the picture.

"Hey, feel better now?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded his head. "Loads." Draco admitted and handed Blaise back the wand, before he turned and left the shed. Blaise looked down at the ashes of the portrait.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"You used to make some weird…potion for me back in sixth year, you remember that?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. That was about the time your nightmares started. You didn't want Dreamless Sleeping Potion, because you would have had to steal it from Snape." Blaise said, smiling.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, Snape was the only person I school, who actually scared me."

"Why you bringing up that potion?" Blaise asked, curious now. He hadn't thought about that potion in a long time, but he still remember how he made it.

"Actually, Granger has hid the sleeping potion from me. And you know her-"

"I don't."

"Anyway, I…I guess I know her. Point is, who knows where she hid that blasted potion."

"You don't need to be taking that potion anyways. Not right now."

"Blaise, I cant sleep. I have not slept…in two weeks, and if I have it's only for a few hours."

Blaise nodded his head, he understood completely what Draco wanted. "I'll make some. But not very much."

Draco nodded, "Thanks."

"But that's it. After this is gone…I'm not making anymore for you."

Draco nodded.

The potion wasn't exactly Dreamless Sleep Potion…more like the off brand. It wasn't nearly as sweet tasting, and it didn't smell like water. Instead, it smelled like…roses, and was very sour tasting. But, it put you to sleep and you didn't dream once you took it. But…Blaise had told Draco on numerous occasions…the potion makes him sleep walk. Which meant, it wasn't as strong as the other potion.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione had been gone for a good two weeks now. Draco had been taking the potion Blaise made for him. And their friendship had…really picked up right where they threw it. Only once had Draco brought up the deed he asked Blaise to for him, Draco could tell Blaise didn't want to really discuss it. Not that Draco wanted to relive the moment anyway.

~.~.~.~

"Hello?" Hermione hollered when she stepped through the front door.

"Shh." Blaise said from the dining room table, covering his lips with his finger. He then pointed to the living room. Hermione looked to where he was pointing and saw Draco asleep on the couch. Draco was lying on his stomach, with his head in the pillows. Hermione looked back at Blaise.

"How did you get him to sleep?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Blaise stood, "You're not going to like the answer. But a potion."

Hermione looked back at Draco and saw the bottle, not the same bottle that was hidden in the hallway closet.

"Before you jump either of our bones, he cant sleep, Granger. I don't know if you have noticed, but he cant. He admitted to not being able to sleep for two weeks straight, so-"

"So, you drugged him! You drugged the addict?" Hermione screamed in a hushed tone. Truth was, she had notied he couldn't sleep, and she had many times almost gave in and gave him the potion. But didn't.

"Don't say it like that. It's just a sleeping potion. Not a very strong one, either. He either talks in his sleep, or sleep walks. So it's not very strong."

"I don't care. You shouldn't have." Hermione protested.

"You're not his mother."

"No. But, I am here to make sure he doesn't get addicted to something."

Blaise crossed his arms, "No, that's where you are wrong. You are here, because Narcissa paid you. Now, I. I am here because I really do care if he gets better. I-"

"Are you saying I don't care."

"I'm just saying, you are getting paid to care, I'm not." Blaise pointed out.

Hermione looked at Blaise. She couldn't help but feel like…he was right. But…she did care. She cared a lot about if Draco got better.

**Short I know. But, I am actually busy now. I have summer band starting up next week, and I'm trying to get some extra cash by helping out around the house. Ex. Cleaning. So I can buy myself a Jack Willis jacket! Excitement (it's British…I love British things)**

**But REVIEW PLEASE!**

**The first part of this chapter was influenced by Family Portrait by Pink**


	13. Chapter 13 The Letter

"**You can get a thousand wonderful comments, but just ONE negative one, will throw you off." -Selena Gomez**

"Draco." Hermione said gently and shook his shoulder.

"He's not going to wake up. The potion keeps him asleep for at least two hours. He only took it an hour ago." Blaise said from the door way, with his arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. He watched as Hermione crotched down and tried to wake Draco up.

"Draco." She said again, and to both of their surprise he moved his head, and looked directly at Hermione. But something was off.

"Hey…when did you get here?" He mumbled.

Hermione couldn't help but feel butterflies, she had never heard his morning voice before. She quite liked it.

"Just now. How-"

"That's nice. Where's Pansy?" He asked and looked around.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"No. Wrong girl." Draco said and turned away from Hermione and fell back asleep. Hermione looked at him for a moment and then back at Blaise.

He only shrugged, "He talks in his sleep, and he sleep walks. The potion isn't that strong." Hermione nodded and looked back at the sleeping Draco. She reached over and pushed the hair out of his eyes, before she sighed.

"I know he hasn't been sleeping. He screams if he is asleep." Hermione admitted and continued to look at Draco.

"I know. He's my best mate, Granger. I even know what the nightmare is about, and-"

Hermione looked back, "Wait, what? You know what it's about?"

"You don't?" Blaise asked, kind of surprised she didn't.

She shook her head. "Well, if he hasn't told you, then maybe he doesn't want you to know." Blaise turned and left the room. Hermione turned back and looked at Draco, before she left the room, closing the doors behind her.

~.~

"Could you give me a hint?" She asked Blaise over a cup of tea.

"Granger, it's not just a nightmare, it's his past. He doesn't like sharing, and I'm sure he doesn't like other people sharing." Blaise protested and poured more sugar into his tea.

"I'm not asking you to tell me, just give me a hint."

Blaise sighed, "If I give you a small hint, would you leave me alone about it, and ask him about it yourself?"

Hermione nodded quickly. Blaise looked down and placed his tea cup on the table.

"Which dream? He has two awful, reoccurring dreams."

"Can I have a hint on both?" Hermione asked, hoping she wasn't being greedy.

"No."

"Alright…I pick the one where he's not screaming."

"That one actually isn't a memory, it's more of…a fake one. A vision, so to speak. He knows it, but when he wakes, it feels as if it were real. It was planted by Voldemort awhile ago. He cant get it out."

"So…if it were planted in there by Voldemort…it's pretty awful."

"Draco was tasked with a task after Dumbledore died. Voldemort showed him what he wanted to be done, and how he wanted it done. So, he planted it in Draco's head. More like…a guide."

"A guide to what?" Hermione asked, realizing Blaise was giving her more information than she had originally asked for.

"To kill." The way Blaise rolled the kill sent chills up Hermione's spine. "After Dumbledore died, Voldemort was very upset with Draco. So he tasked him with a different killing charge, so to speak. So, the dream-nightmare-is the guide, re-showing itself. To remind him. Quite awful if you ask me." Blaise said and sipped his tea.

"It is." Hermione agreed.

"So, that's why he wants the sleeping potion. Because, it doesn't allow him to dream."

"He wouldn't tell me what the dream was. And if he had…maybe I wouldn't of hid the potion."

Blaise reached across the table and put his hand on Hermione's wrist. "No, be quite honest, I am very glad you hid it from him. But, tell me, would you rather have him addicted to muggle drugs? Or a sleeping potion?"

"Sleeping potion." Blaise smiled and nodded.

"Me too." Blaise said and stood from his seat.

"Blaise." Hermione said before he left the room. He turned back around and waited for her to speak. "Who?"

"Love, that's for you to find out. I've probably already told you too much."

Hermione nodded and looked down, before Blaise disappeared. She sat at the table for a long while. She continually thought about who the vision might be about. Of who Voldemort would want him to kill. Certainly not Harry. Voldemort wanted him for himself. But who?

"Morning. Afternoon. What ever the damn time is." A voice said and then walked into the room and took a seat across from Hermione.

"Evening."

Draco yawned and stretched, "How long you been here?" Hermione couldn't help but notice his half awake voice was already gone, and she caught herself thinking how she wished she could hear it right now.

"About an hour."

"Your mum?" Draco asked. He knew Mrs. Granger hadn't died, otherwise Hermione would be ten times more broken down and sad, but he still wondered.

"Better, actually. Thought I would run home and get clean clothes." She said and looked at her warm tea.

"Ah, so why did you come here?" He asked and stretched again. Hermione squinted her eyes at him, "I just said. I needed clean clothes."

"Sorry, tired." He said and rubbed his eyes. When he was finished he started up the conversation again, "So, you went to your flat and then came here?"

"Draco…no. Why would I to my flat?" She asked.

"Wait, I thought you said home." He pointed out and she was about to say she hadn't, but…she did. She had called this place home.

"Oh, I…uh…guess I did." She admitted.

"More like prison. No home here." Draco said and leaned back in his chair.

"It's not a prison."

"Sure, whatever you say, Granger."

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment. He seemed different, a good different though. He seemed better, and, even though he was in a foul mood, he seemed happier.

"You look better." Hermione said before she could stop herself. Draco looked across the table at her, and nodded. "Tired." He said.

"Yeah, I noticed. You were asleep when I got here."

"You're not mad." Draco pointed out.

"Oh, I'm mad. But, I realize you need the potion…to sleep that is."

Draco just stared at her, in a totally daze. Then he slowly rose from his seat and walked to the kitchen.

~.~

_She doesn't know what my nightmares are. There's no way she can know. _Draco thought as he waited for Dixie to make him some tea. _No way. She cant. She's just guessing. She's playing with your mind Draco. It's what she does. There's no way she knows you have a 'memory' of her dying. Of you killing her. She couldn't know. _Draco reached up and held his head, since he was feeling like he was spinning.

"Get a hold of yourself." He said to himself. "You've been here too long. You have been here for two and a half months now."

"And you're losing it." Blaise said from behind Draco, who jumped.

"Am not." Draco protested.

"You're talking…out loud…to yourself." Blaise sat next to him.

Draco laughed, only a little. "Perhaps I have lost it. Shoot, I probably lost it a long time ago."

Blaise patted him on the shoulder, "Naw. You never had it."

Draco laughed at his friend and smiled. "Hey…Blaise, did you…say anything to Hermione? About my nightmares?"

"I gave her a hint. But that was it. I didn't say anything other than you had a dream that feels like a memory but it isn't." Blaise admitted.

"That's all she knows?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

Draco nodded and looked down at the food Dixie had placed in front of him. "Alright."

~.~

Draco was walking through the house that night, it was probably midnight. Hermione had decided to spend the night, and then return to the hospital the next morning. Something about she needed a good night sleep. But Draco was walking through the house, turning off the lights. When he reached the living, he was apprehensive as to why Hermione was sitting on the couch…in the dark.

Draco turned on the lights, she didn't move. He looked at her. He saw her eyes, they looked like glass. Then he saw the tear streaks going down her cheeks. She didn't once look at him. She had her arms around her and her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hermione?" Draco said, but she didn't respond. He walked into the room and sat on the couch, looking directly at her.

"Hermione?" He asked again.

"Granger!" He shouted and she jumped and looked over him. Then she sniffled and fresh tears fell.

"Hermione?" He asked again, and she handed him a piece of wet paper. He grabbed it from her and read it to himself.

_Hermione…I don't know how to put this into words. It is rather hard to even say aloud. Your mum has passed. She went to sleep this afternoon, and never woke back up. Your father is still at the hospital sorting out things…please come home. Your father needs help._

_With much love Harry._

Draco read the letter several times over and over. And then he sat it on the table and returned his attention back on Hermione.

"Come on." He said and stood. Holding out his hand for her to take. But she didn't move. "Hermione, get up. You are going to make yourself sick. Get up."

Hermione looked at his hand, "It's your fault." She stated. Draco looked at her, confused.

"Pardon?"

"Your fault. All of this…is your fault." She stood from the couch and stared at him. "You. Draco Malfoy." She pointed to him. Hitting him in the chest with her index finger.

"How is this my fault?" He asked in a hushed tone

"Because!" She shouted and Draco backed away. "If it weren't for you, and your bloody family."

"Sorry I have a bloody family. But I don't see how this is my fault." Draco hit the wall and Hermione left her finger on his chest.

"All of this is your fault! If you hadn't had a bloody addiction to start out with, then I wouldn't have been here! I would have been at my flat, or the hospital! I would…I would have…I would." She sobbed and she covered her face with her hands and her legs gave out. Draco wrapped his arms around her and they both slid down to the floor beneath their feet. Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around Draco's torso and cried into his shoulder.

"Shh…" Draco said, which only seemed to make her cry harder, but he continued to say it. She didn't move from where she sat. On top of Draco, with her arms around his torso, her head on his shoulder, and their legs were intertwined, and he stroked her hair while she cried.

Draco looked at the bottle of sleeping potion that was sitting on the table still, that had been the whole reason he came into the living room. He stared at it and soon it came to him.

"Hermione, take a sip of this." He said and she leaned off of his shoulder and looked at the bottle. "You're not going to sleep tonight without it. You have to go home tomorrow, and you need your rest."

She sniffled and took the bottle from him, and took a sip. She handed it back to him, and looked at him. He smiled, a thin smile of course, and then he slid his arm underneath her leg and turned her so their legs weren't touching and she sat on him horizontal. She leaned her head down in the crook of his neck and he rubbed her back until she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Even after she was sound asleep he continued to rub her back. _Oh, if my father could see me now._ He thought and smirked.

Draco looked at Hermione, _She's so pretty when she's asleep. Don't lie to yourself, Draco. She's always pretty. _Draco watched her sleep for a moment before he leaned and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**So, I didn't particularly like writing this chapter…no one deserves to lose a parent to cancer. But, this was in the original idea…it had to happen (you'll see why)**

**Uh…oh! A few chapters back I asked if I should write another story. I plan to…AFTER this story. But I have a few ideas and cant decide on one SO! Solution! I posted a poll on my page! PLEASE GO LOOK AT IT. AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I personally like Draco in this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14 The Sleep Walker

Hermione woke up on the floor, she had been startled at first but then she remembered where she was, and why she was on the floor. She felt a hand on her back and another was on her far leg, with his arm over her legs and her arms wrapped around them. She looked over to her left, and saw she was sitting in Draco's lap. At first she thought she would quickly get off of him, before he hollered at her. But she didn't.

She looked up at him. He had his head rested on the wall and his eyes were shut. She continued to watch him, but he didn't move. He was sound asleep. She had never seen him sound asleep like that before, either he was sleeping restlessly or he wasn't asleep. But right now, he looked very calm, very relaxed.

She sighed, not wanting to get up, and placed her head on his chest. She heard his steady breathing and the thud of his heartbeat. She never like the sound of a heart beating, but right now it was soothing and relaxing. Almost like her own lullaby that only she could hear. She closed her eyes again and just listened to his heart.

"So you didn't take any potion last night?" She heard Blaise whisper.

"Nope. That's the first night in years…I have slept without taking anything and didn't have a nightmare." Draco said in a hushed tone. Hermione had realized she had fallen asleep until she realized the boys had been talking for awhile.

"That's a first."

Hermione moved her head on Draco's chest for a moment, but then felt his hand rubbed her back again. "Shh…go back to sleep." He whispered. To her, and she pretended to fall back asleep, because…in all honesty, she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to lie her head down on his chest for forever.

"She care for you, you know?" Blaise said to Draco after she stopped moving her head.

She felt Draco let out a little laugh, "Yeah right. She's here for one reason, my mum paid her. If there was no money involved then she wouldn't be here."

"Maybe. But she's here now. She cares for you, mate. You don't see the way she looks at you when you walk away from her. You weren't awake when she got here. She got worried about you, taking some off brand potion."

She felt Draco look down at her, but she didn't move again. "Drake, I've seen the way _you_ look at her."

"Please, you know I wouldn't look at her like that."

"Drake…you're a bloody liar." He said.

"She's a muggleborn, Blaise. She-"

"What does that have to do with anything? You had a crush on a _muggle_ for the longest time."

"I was fifteen." Draco bluntly said.

"So? You still liked a muggle. She's higher than a muggle."

Draco didn't say anything. "Besides," Blaise continued. "You never let just _anyone_ sleep on you like that."

Draco sighed, and Hermione heard footsteps. Meaning Blaise had left the room. She felt a hand rubbing her back again. Then he shifted his hand underneath her legs and he picked her up. Then she felt the cushions of the couch and footsteps walking away from her. When she was sure she was alone she opened her eyes and looked around, seeing she was completely alone.

~.~

Hug, after hug, after kiss on the cheek, after hug. That's how Hermione's day was going three days after her mum died. The funereal was hazy. Hermione didn't really remember it, she just knew she stood beside her father the entire time. Finally, they made their way to the cemetery. Hermione constantly thought that it wasn't going fast enough. This day. Everything was in slow motion to her.

But now, they stood in the cemetery with someone speaking, but Hermione wasn't listening. She just continued to stare at the coffin. She looked around at the people who stood around her. She saw many of her mother's friends, her father's friends, and even her friends.

When it was over Hermione was one of the last to leave.

" 'Mione?" A voice said from behind her. Only one person in the entire world called her that. She turned around slowly and saw red hair and blue eyes.

"Ronald." She said and was tempted to run and join Harry, but she didn't know where they were at.

"I'm sorry. About your mum. I didn't know until this morning." He said and put his hands into his pockets, "And I wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"I'm fine." She answered quickly and hoped he would leave now.

"That's nice." He said and she nodded.

"I have to go. Reception is at my father's house. And I need to go prepare." She said and turned away from him.

But, to her dismay, he walked right beside her. "I was thinking about us the other day."

She didn't answer and looked at ground as she walked.

"Remember our ice cream fight? Or when we were shopping for a new house to live in?"

She didn't answer again, which was making Ron a little mad. The least she could have done was go yes.

" 'Mione?"

"Yep." She said.

"Would you look at me, just for a moment. I want to apologize and you are making this difficult." He said, but she kept walking. Wanting to get very far away from him.

"Hermione." He said and snatched her wrist. But before he could yank her towards him, a figure stepped between them, breaking off the hold Ron had on Hermione.

"Ouch." Hermione whispered to herself and looked at her wrist.

"Weasel…I don't think this is the time, nor the place to…touch your ex-wife." The figure said, Hermione looked up because she knew that voice so well.

"What's it to you, Ferret? If I want to speak with her, I shall." Hermione stayed exactly where she stood.

"Last I heard, she had a restraining order against you. I suggest you leave her alone. Or else you'll have more consequences than just me." He threatened.

"Don't threaten me, Death Eater. I'm not scared of you. You should be right beside your father in Azkaban. Not roaming about."

Hermione could see Draco ball his hands into fist, and that was when she stepped forward. She place her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. "Please, would you take me to my father's?" She asked. Draco nodded and turned around. Placing his arm over her shoulders and leading her away from Ron.

~.~

"Why are you off the island?" Hermione asked once they were out of listening distance.

"My mum let me off so I could pay my respects. Blaise is somewhere, he's supposed to take me back in a hour. I think I'm going to go home, see my mum, lie on my own bed." Draco said, with his arm still around her.

"You're not coming to the reception?" She asked in a small voice.

"Hermione, I don't think I should. People would look, and then ask you what's going on."

Hermione nodded, "Right, because nothing is going on. We don't need rumors."

He faltered, "Yeah…because nothing…is going on."

~.~

Hermione stood in the living room, in a sea of black. That was all anyone was wearing. Black. It made Hermione want to vomit.

After talking with a small number of people, Hermione started to look to see who the flowers were from. One was from the church, old patients her mum use to have, patients her father had, her friends, one was from Blaise, but the most beautiful one was from Draco. Or maybe it was just in Hermione's mind that they were the most beautiful.

She was grateful he had showed up when Ron wanted to talk. She didn't want to speak with him, and Draco was right…she did have a restraining order on him. He wasn't allowed to come within fifty feet of her. She wondered what it looked like to him when Draco came up and protected her. Got into a fight with Ron, and then walked away with her. Putting his arm over her shoulders in a protective way.

When he said he wasn't going to come to the reception, she had been slightly disappointed. For some reason, when he was around she felt stronger emotionally, about this whole thing. He gave her strength, but now he was gone. And she felt very much weak and broken down. Very much alone.

~.~

A week passed before Hermione decided to come back home. Or…the island. When she walked inside of the house, it was eerie and ominous. Something wasn't right. She heard no talking, no moving, no noise even coming from the kitchen.

"Hello?" She hollered. Then she heard walking and she looked up the stairs. She saw Blaise standing there looking down at her. He looked very worried. "What's wrong?" She asked and threw her bags down and started up the stairs.

"Nothing. Just tired." Blaise said.

"Where's Draco?"

"Asleep."

Hermione nodded, "I think I'm going to get a nap in. I haven't had a good sleep in days."

"Yeah, go ahead." Blaise said, with a weird little smile on his face. Hermione shrugged it off and started to walk down the hallway to her room. When she got there, she knew why Blaise was smiling. Draco…was asleep in her bed. "Uh, whatever." She said. She was too tired to care, so she curled up on the far side of the bed, as far away from she could get. And she closed her eyes.

_Thud. _

It made Hermione jump out her sleep. She looked around and saw she was alone in the bed, but not alone in her room. Draco was standing at her bookshelf. He had dropped a book…and just left it on the floor.

"Draco…what are you doing?" Hermione asked before she yawned. He quickly looked over at her when she said his name.

"Looking for a book." He said and then turned back to the bookshelf.

"What kind of book?" Hermione asked and rolled off of the bed, walking over to stand beside him.

"A good book."

"Here." Hermione said and reached for one of her favorites and handed it to him. "Read this one." She handed it to him.

He read the cover, "I've read it." He said and continued to look through the bookshelf. She couldn't believe Draco had read _To Kill a Mockingbird. _He looked over at her and smiled.

"I like your hair in a bun. It looks nice."

"You okay?" She asked, he was acting weird.

"Actually," He said and turned to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders. "I feel very tired. But I cant sleep." He said. "And I feel like I'm not telling you everything."

"Oh?" Hermione asked and looked at him.

"I want to tell you, I think you are amazing. And beautiful. That weasel you married was a stupid git." He said. And leaned down to her. Putting his lips on hers. It had caught Hermione off guard, but she quickly realized what was happening. And she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"Eh hm." A voice said that made her jump and back away from Draco. She looked over at Blaise who stood in the doorway.

"And you know what I think of you?" Draco said and started to walk towards Blaise.

"I think, you are the best mate anyone could ask for." Then he hugged Blaise.

"I think you're full of shit. And you're asleep aren't you?" Blaise asked and patted Draco on the back.

"Yeah." Draco said and walked back to Hermione's bed. The second his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Blaise looked up at Hermione and nodded, "He's probably not going to remember that." and with that he turned around and left.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was hogging the bed now. When you talk in your sleep or take actions it is usually is what you really mean. You speak the truth when you're half awake. Which meant…he had meant the things he said. And he meant to really kiss her.

Hermione looked at Draco, before she leaned down and ruffled his hair. Messing it up, then she left the room.

**Review please! I hope you liked it!**

**And remember I have a poll going on, on my profile! Check it out!**

**HINT: The More REVIEWS I Get The Quicker I Update!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Kiss

"Draco…why do you sleep in my bed when I'm not here?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked up from his dinner and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You, sleeping in my bed, when I'm not here."

Draco shrugged, "Blaise refused to and I was getting tired of him sleeping on the couch. Looked uncomfortable."

Hermione nodded her head and returned back to her food. "Just, I came home yesterday afternoon and wanted to take a nap and couldn't because you were in my bed."

"Sorry. You should have woken me up."

"Woken you up!" Hermione shrieked then laughed. "When you finally fall asleep, you fall asleep. There's no waking you up."

"Besides-" Blaise cut in. "You are quite entertaining when you sleep walk."

"What?" Draco said and looked over at Blaise. "I was sleep walking?"

Blaise laughed, "Yes. And talking."

Draco looked at Hermione as she blushed. Which is something he had never seen her do before. He knew he had said something. "What did I say?"

"Oh, something about I'm the greatest person. Or I'm the best mate anyone could ask for. Oh! And I almost forgot what you said to Hermione."

"Forget it." Hermione interrupted.

Draco suddenly didn't feel very well, not just because he didn't know what he really said. He just didn't feel well. "Mate?" Blaise said and looked at Draco.

Draco shook his head, "I don't feel well. I have a headache." He rubbed his temples and then laid his head down on the table.

Hermione looked over at Blaise, 'Withdrawals.' she mouthed and he nodded his head. Understanding.

"Here." Hermione said and stood from the table. She walked over and sat beside Draco and placed her wand at his temple, much like she had done months ago. The same red light came out of his head. "Better?" She asked.

"No." He mumbled and rubbed his head again. "I am getting so tired of this. I think I'm going to go outside. Fresh air." He said, "Blaise? Care to come? I need to talk to you."

"Uh, yeah sure." Blaise said and took a drink of his tea before he followed Draco down to the beach.

"I wrote my mum this morning." Draco said when they sat down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm going home…Next week."

Blaise patted Draco on the back, "That's great, Mate."

"Yeah, she could tell when I saw her yesterday. She could tell I was better I think."

"You are doing a lot better. I mean loads."

Draco sighed, "I also wrote…Coach Crane."

"Your old quidditch coach?"

"Yes…I explained to him what was going on at the time. That I was with the wrong crowd, and what they had given me. Why I quite in the first place, and…I asked him if when I'm fully better, if I could come back."

"And what did he say?" Blaise asked.

"He…he said if I wanted the spot I could have it. Said I had a lot of potential towards quidditch and he was happy I was looking back into it."

"Draco, that's great."

"It is…isn't it?" Draco looked at Blaise. "Blaise?"

"Yah uh?" Blaise asked and looked out over the water.

"What did I say to Granger?"

Blaise smiled, "Told you, you were a bloody liar."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't exactly know what you said to her. But, I walked in and saw…well I saw you two snogging."

Draco stared at Blaise for a moment. Not entirely sure if he believed Blaise or not.

"I think I've finally had enough." Draco said and got out of the sand, wiping the sand off of his pants. He then walked to the ocean and stood in the way of the waves. Something he use to do as a kid.

"Ah!" He screamed and turned around to Blaise. "I've ruined everything! I let Crabbe and Goyle ruin my life! Blaise, do you realize where I would be right now if I hadn't of listened to them that night? Huh? I would be a seeker. I would be a famous seeker. I would have it all! But no! Instead I get trapped on the bloody island! I've had it here! I'm bloody stir crazy!" Draco screamed and then dunked his head in the water, before he walked back to the beach. "And I finally got up the courage to make a move on her…and I don't even remember it." He said quietly.

"That's the real reason why you asked me to make sure to keep her away from you isn't it?"

"Blaise…when I was told to kill her…I didn't know what to do. I turned to you and you helped me. You made sure, even if it were in secret, that I was kept far away from her. I've liked her since fifth year. When my father came home, I know she's part of the reason the Malfoy family has gone downhill, but I envied the way her and her friends stood up to my father."

"Why don't you tell her about your nightmare?"

"How?" Draco outstretched his arms. "How do I say, oh hey, you know when we were younger I was supposed to kill you. Yeah, Voldemort," Draco didn't realize it but Blaise did. Draco cringed at the name. "he put a false memory in my head of me killing you. And well, I have a nightmare every night just about."

"Yes. Flat out say that." Blaise said.

"And then…I have enough guts to say I like her-"

"But a few days ago, you said you felt nothing for her."

"Blaise…you knew then I was lying."

"True." Blaise said.

"And I tell her…and I don't even remember it."

"But she does." Blaise pointed out. "She remembers it clearly, I'm sure. I think…you need to make another move. Be sporadic, Drake."

"Alright." Draco said and stood up from the ground again, this time walking to the house.

~.~

Hermione was sitting out on her balcony, reading her book by the simple light she had. It was dark out, but she never let that stop her from reading a good book. She had her back to her room, so she didn't see the figure walking through her room, towards her. Suddenly, someone kissed her neck. It had made her jump at first. Then she saw who it was.

"You scared me." She said.

He didn't say anything, instead he pulled her towards him and nibbled on her ear. She laughed and tried to push him away, "Draco. Stop, that tickles." She said.

He pulled back and looked at her and smiled at her, "What did I say yesterday?"

Hermione stared at him, he was smiling. Really smiling. "Uh, what?"

"You don't seem to be fighting me off too much. So, I know Blaise wasn't lying when he said we snogged, but…what did I say to you?"

"Oh…you uh, called Ron a git."

"But we already knew that." Draco said and shrugged.

"And…you said I was amazing…and…and-"

"Beautiful." He finished her sentence. She looked him in the eye, "You remember?"

"No. Was just the first word that came to my mind." Draco admitted. He continued to smile as he held onto Hermione. She smiled because of the attention he was giving her. She quite liked the attention. She couldn't help it, she leaned towards him and planted her lips on his.

The kiss was gentle at first and Hermione quite enjoyed the gentle kiss. But, suddenly Draco urged it to be more hungry. More empowering. He moved his hands to either sides of her hips and pushed his lips harder onto hers. Desperate for her. Hermione quickly answered and kissed him back, equally as hungry. She felt his tongue, begging for entrance. She granted it, even though she always thought the idea of French kissing was disgusting…she quite enjoyed it. The taste of him was all around her.

For a moment they broke apart, both panting from the lack of air. Draco recovered first, regaining his breaths. He didn't go back to her lips, but went to her neck. Pecking her around her neck, and her collarbone. Giving her a love bite every now and then, and every time he did that, Hermione mentally smiled to herself. While he continued to do that, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, then he went back to her ear. Nibbling on it again, which made her laugh and pull away. Draco smiled and went back to kissing her lips again, with the same effort of force as before, if not more.

He pushed her back until she hit windows. Draco placed one of his hands on the windows, and continued to kiss her. She held onto him by the back of his head, urging him to continue kissing her. Which was what he did.

She hadn't even realized it, but he had picked her up, and she had wrapped her legs around his waist. She was towering over him, with his tongue in her mouth and her tongue in his. With his free hand, he pushed open the glass door, and walked inside of the room. Not once putting her down, or breaking the kiss.

He walked across the room and sat her down on her bed. Now, he was being the one who was towering over her. She pulled away from his lips, at first he was confused, but she kissed him along his jaw line, and then along his neck. Much like he had done to her. Every now and then, she would give him a love bite, and slowly she returned to his lips. He moaned into her mouth at one point, and it had made Hermione smile, knowing she was the reason he had moaned like that.

Before she had time to register what happened, Draco took his shirt off and forced Hermione to lean backwards. Lying on her back on her bed. He ran his hands down her body, stopping at her waist. Unbuttoning the pants she was wearing.

That was when the signal went off in her head.

"Wait, wait, wait." She said and suddenly sat up, "Stop, stop, stop."

Draco held up his hands, mocking surrender, "I stopped."

"I'm sorry. Oh," She said and brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her head on her on her knees, "I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh. I'm sorry."

Draco brought his hand up and stroked her on her arm, "It's ok. Nothing to be sorry over."

"Yes, there is."

"Hermione, look at me." He said and she lifted her eyes, looking at him. He smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead, "There is nothing to be sorry about. I promise. If you don't want to, we don't have to."

Hermione put her head back on her knees, "But that's just it. I want to. But…with everything going on…."

"I understand." He said and pulled back the blankets on her bed, crawling under them. "Come here." He said.

She looked back at him, "I cant. I just…-"

"Hermione, I'm not going to do anything. Just come here." He said and opened up his arms. She took a deep breath and crawled underneath the blankets with him. She faced him, her head at his chest and resting on his arm, while his other arm was around her. _He smells so good. _She thought to herself, before she closed her eyes. Listening to his heartbeat again.

"I'm leaving next week. For good." She heard him say to her. She was half awake, but that one statement had woken her back up. "What?"

"My mum thinks I that I have improved enough to come home."

"That's great, Draco." And that was the last thing that was said, before they both fell asleep, but the last thing Hermione thought was, _It's all over. _

**my first time to ever write something like that how did I do?**

**Thought I would update twice today, because well…I have no life. And I loved the response from the other chapter. **

**Reviews! PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16 The Lie

**Vote! On my profile for my next story (Not that this one is completely over)**

"He lied, Hermione." Blaise said the one morning.

"What?" She asked looking up from her tea. Draco wasn't in the room, in fact he was asleep. Said he had another headache.

"He lied." Blaise resaid.

"Lied about what?" She asked.

"He's not going home."

Hermione squinted, "Of course he is. Narcissa said he was."

"No, she didn't." Blaise shook his head and Hermione suddenly wanted to know what he was talking about.

"I wrote her this morning. Because, she had promised me…she would write to me first about him leaving. I don't know if she told you that, too. But she told it to me. He's not leaving, Narcissa said they had discussed it, but nothing was final."

Hermione stared at him. She was dumbfounded, how could he? He lied, he lied to the both of them. And he lied so easily too. So fluent. She actually didn't believe Blaise. Blaise could tell she didn't believe him. So, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He slid it across the table and she picked it up.

_Blaise,_

_You have informed me that Draco said he was leaving this week. Yes, when he came to visit me a few weeks ago, we discussed him coming home. But, I never said he was coming home just yet. I stated he could simply leave the island every few weeks, and he could only stay at the manor for a few days. That is the closet thing right now, he is not leaving that island for good. _

_Please take care of him, Narcissa._

There it was. In Narcissa's handwriting. Draco had lied. He had lied to her. He said he was getting off of the island for good. He had told Blaise the same thing. No, the only real rule was…he was allowed to leave the island. And he could only go to the manor, and only for a few days.

Hermione read the letter at least six times. She jumped up from her seat, bringing the letter with her. Blaise watched her walk out of the room and up the stairs.

She pushed open Draco's bedroom door. He was asleep on his bed, and Hermione knew he was going to be hard to wake up. He always was. But she pointed her wand at him, and water shot out of the end. Soaking Draco, who jumped up.

"Bloody hell." He said and looked around his room and his eyes stopped at Hermione.

"You liar." She said.

"What?" He asked and shook the water off of his face.

She handed him the letter. He only read it once, then nodded his head. "Of course Blaise didn't believe me."

"Liar. You told the both of us that you were getting off of this island for good."

Draco looked away from her, he knew he had lied to her. She was furious with him.

"I can explain."

"Don't. I don't want a explanation." She said and walked to the door, "No, actually I do. Why? Why did you lie?"

"I…don know. I just…I guess it was what I wanted."

"You wanted to lie? That-"

"I wanted to believe I was actually getting off of the bloody island. Blimey, we have been here for almost three months…I'm becoming stir crazy."

"So you lied!" She hollered.

"Yes! I thought maybe, if I convinced the both of you I was stable enough to leave, you both would leave. And then when I returned I could have the house to myself."

"So, you want us gone? Is that it?" She asked, rage filling her eyes. The one thing she hated…was being lied to.

"Yes!…No! Blimey. I'm just tired of everyone hearing me be sick. Hearing me in my nightmares. I'm sick of it. It's not that I want you two gone. I just…want to be alone for awhile."

"You know what…" She rolled in her bottom lip. "I'll leave. Since it's-"

"That's not what I mean." Draco sighed.

"No! It is exactly what you mean! You said it yourself, you don't want either of us here right now, you-"

"Fine!" He hollered. "Go, I don't want you here. I never really did! Three months of a mudblood like yourself can get pretty irritable!" He had hopped off of the bed.

"You…you don't mean that." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh, I don't? Trust me…I do. You are nothing to me, but a filthy mudblood." He whispered the last part, and looked at the figure of Blaise standing in the hallway. He had heard what Draco said. Draco looked back at Hermione, who's eyes were becoming pools of water.

"Granger…"

"No," Blaise said. "I think you have said enough, mate." Blaise walked into the room, and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. She turned into him and kept her face away from Draco.

"Hermione, I…Hermione will you look at me?" Draco said, and Hermione didn't listen to him.

"Love, why don't you go pack your things." Blaise said to her. She nodded her head and he led her out of the door. But she stopped and looked at Draco. He could see the pained looked in her eyes, and he felt guilty because he had caused it.

"Ronald was right. You do deserve to be in Azkaban." and with that said, she walked down the hallway to her room, to pack up her things. She wanted nothing more than to go home.

~.~

"Damn it." Draco said once he heard her door gently shut. Blaise was standing in the doorway, with his hands in his pockets.

"You have something to say, too?" Draco asked.

Blaise only shrugged. "I think you do." Draco insisted.

"You really need to watch your mouth, Drake. You have no right to say any of the things you just said to her."

Draco sighed and sat down on his bed, "I know. I know. I don't know what happened."

"I'm going to take her home. Alright?" Blaise said in a small voice.

"I'm not much better, than Weasel. Am I?" Draco asked his friend.

"Truthfully?" Blaise asked and only had Draco nod his head.

"You are a bloody git. But you are better than Ronald Weasley. You cant help it, you get angry when you go through withdrawals. I remember last time." Blaise turned down the hallway and opened Hermione's door. Even with as far away Draco was, he could hear her crying. And he knew he had caused it. _I am a git. After everything she's been through…and then I say something ridiculous like that._ He thought.

~.~

Hermione changed clothes, knowing it was chilly in London. She didn't want to be wearing shorts and tank top. So, she changed into gray sweatpants and a light purple, long sleeve shirt, and put on gloves without fingertips.

She zipped up the last of her suitcases and turned to Blaise who was sitting on her bed. "Ready." She said to get his attention.

"Alright." Blaise said and grabbed her other two bags, he took her hand and apperated her away. When they reached the Manor, they didn't stay long at long, a matter of seconds. Then Hermione apperated them both to her flat.

It was clean, but that wasn't a surprise, and it was cold.

Blaise sat her bags in her room, and then looked at her, she was tearing up again.

"He doesn't mean anything." Blaise said, "He's just all talk when he's mad. Trust me."

She nodded her head and crawled up on her own bed. The bed she had missed for months.

"You have love bites, you do realize that right?" Blaise pointed out and smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"They'll fade." She simply said and turned her back to him.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Love. About everything." He said and patted her on her leg, before he apperated away.

**So…what you think? Thought I would throw a curve ball in there. ****J**

**Poll! Please vote! I have two that are tied and that doesn't help! Please vote!**

**REVIEW: I UPDATE QUICKER WHEN I GET REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Apology

Draco sat on the front porch and looked down at the sand underneath his feet. He had screwed everything up, he knew it. He hadn't meant to say any of things he said to Hermione. He was just mad, not mad because she was threatening to leave, which he didn't want, but mad because he had slipped up. It was true, he wanted to be alone for a few days. Constantly, she was there or Blaise was there. He had no time to himself any more.

He had been sitting on the porch waiting for one of them to come back. Because it had been three days since the fight happened…and Blaise never came back, but neither did Hermione, but he expected she wouldn't.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed when a owl, carrying a letter, landed in front of him. He reached out and took the letter, only to have the owl fly off. He sighed and unrolled the piece of paper. There was only a H was at the bottom. _Hermione._ He thought. This was how she was going to answer his letters. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

~.~

Hermione sat on her bed and read the letter she had received from Draco. She had already replied, but she still continued to read it. Over and over again.

_Hermione, _

_I don't even know what to say, or how to start out this letter. Really, words could never express how sorry I really am. But, I hope that is a decent start. _

_I am truly sorry. _

_I regret the things I said to you. I do. How could I not? It was cruel and heartless. I know this, but something just snapped. It was wrong, stupid, and immature and you don't deserve to feel grief and/or anger. I know you are upset and how can you not be angry? _

_I'm not asking to make amends, even though that is what I desperately want. But I shouldn't be forgiven. I don't deserve forgiveness. You are a important person to me, you are. Not just anyone would take care of me the way you did. Not even with all of the money my mum has paid you. _

_I can understand if you never want to hear from me again, and I can understand never wanting to see me again. Blaise hasn't come back…and I am quite lonely. This wasn't what I wanted, it really wasn't. It's hard to explain. _

_It seems that everything I do…I fall and then just kicked in the dirt. Funny, isn't? When life kicks you down, all it does is laugh at you, but you have to show it you can get back up. And that is what I am trying to do. Get back up. You don't have to answer this letter, I would be shocked if you even read it. But just know, I am truly sorry. These times are hard for me, please…don't give up on me._

_Draco_

~.~

_Miss Granger, _

_Would you please meet me for tea, tomorrow afternoon?_

_Mrs. Malfoy_

Hermione sighed, of course Narcissa knew what had happened. Blaise probably told her. She crumpled the short letter and threw it into the trash. She wanted nothing to do with the Malfoy family right now. She laid on her stomach, on her bed.

Truth was, she hadn't given up on Draco. She did know he would have anger , especially with withdrawals. But…she didn't know what happened. He was kind and sweet to her, made her feel like she was the only person in the entire world. And then he cut her down. So easily.

She had made a promise to herself not to run off whenever he made her cry, because she knew he would cause her to cry many times, but something just didn't settle right with what he said. And once again, that brings her to thinking it hurt her so badly because he had shown her a different side of himself. And secretly she liked that side of him.

After hours of lying in her bed she crawled out, she wanted to run to the bookstore in diagon alley. She hadn't been there in awhile. When she walked in she was graced with a familiar smell. The smell of books. She looked around not many people were inside, which was how she liked it. She walked to the section she always went to, the Magical Romance. Even though she wasn't in the mood for love stories, she was drawn to that section.

She pulled out a book and sat on the floor and started to read it. She liked reading when she was upset, it let her go to another world and leave what ever was going on in her life. Like now, the main character was having a affair with someone who got turned into a dragon. But every time she read the word dragon, she would think of Draco. So she closed that book and started to look for another one.

When she was reaching up for a book someone came up and kissed her on her cheek. She jumped and was about to shout at Draco, only it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Ronald, don't you ever do that again." She said wiped off her cheek, like he had given her a contagious disease.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Ron said. "Could we talk?"

"Ronald, what ever you have to say. I don't want to hear it."

"Why not? Is it because of someone else?"

"No." Hermione said and looked down at her feet. She wasn't comfortable with Ron right now.

"Well, from the looks of," He reached up and looked at her neck, "there is someone who fancies, my Hermione." _The love bites. _Hermione thought.

"Did I ever give you permission, to see someone else? Hmm?"

Hermione got his hand off of her, "I never needed you permission, Ronald." Hermione said angrily.

"No matter what paper says." He got up in her face, causing her to run into the bookshelves. "You will always be mine. No one else will have you, got that." He placed his lips on her. She couldn't back away so she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away from her, but he was stronger than she was.

He pulled away, "Where's your body guard now? That ferret get tired of you?" He asked, with a evil grin on his face.

"Actually, Ronald, if you must know, he isn't tired of me. Since you pointed out the love bites, I'd like to say that they are from him. And since you are as daft as you act, you can probably tell they are only a few days old." She could see the anger flash through Ron's eyes, "I don't want you to see him any longer, otherwise, you will regret it."

"Is that a threat? You are in no position to threaten me."

"You are my Hermione, don't you go and forget that, Love." He said again and started to bend down to kiss her again, but Hermione brought her leg up and kicked him, rather hard, in a place where guys shouldn't be kicked. Ron fell to his knees, holding himself.

"Don't ever touch me again." She said before she left the bookstore, without looking back at Ron.

~.~

"Did Blaise tell you what happened?" Hermione asked Mrs. Malfoy when she joined her for tea the next day.

"Actually, Draco told me."

Hermione took a sip of her tea, she was actually surprised Draco had been the one who told Narcissa what happened. What he said. What he did to her.

"Hermione, he does feel bad about what he said. When Draco gets mad, he needs someone to blame. He usually blames the person closest to him. And not just the closest standing next to him. He usually blames the people he cares about. He's blamed me for loads of stuff, he's blamed Blaise for stuff, even Pansy. He cares for you, that is why he yelled and said things. It is also why he feels so bad."

"You're saying he did this because he cares?"

"Draco isn't very good at trusting people, he pushes people away. Always has. Hermione, do you know why I picked you?"

"Because, you knew I would have helped him in anyway possible."

She shook her head, Hermione squinted her eyebrows together. "No, dearie. I chose you because he is protective of you. He always has been. Tell me, you must know of his nightmares, but do you know what they are about?"

Hermione shook her head, hoping Narcissa would tell her.

"When Drake didn't kill Dumbledore, he was punished. I heard his screams from the other side of the house. Most horrid scream I've heard. I walked into the room he was in. My sister had him under the Cruciatus Curse. She stopped when I walked in, I ran to Draco. He could barely talk but I had heard the word mum, come from him. Voldemort told me to leave, it was Snape who took me to the side. Then he was under the curse again, but this time by the Dark Lord himself. When he was finished he gave Draco a task, to kill a muggleborn witch. Draco didn't want to, but it was that or be killed himself. Along with me. He accepted the task, and the Dark Lord placed a false memory in his head. Explicit detail of how he was supposed to kill the witch. Do you know who that witch was?"

Hermione shook her head again, "You. He was supposed to kill you. But he couldn't. He turned to Blaise for help, and he did help. Blaise made sure to keep Draco as far away from you as he could. So, when I got the idea to send him to island, I knew sending you would be best. He would listen to you. Because he would be happy to see you were alive, and that the memory he has is fake."

Hermione looked down, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I don't want you to hate my son, because he messed up."

"Narcissa, I could never hate your son. Trust me. But, I think it be best if I started my life back up. Right where I left off."

"Ok. Blaise can watch him till he is stable." Narcissa said.

Hermione stood to leave, "Mrs. Malfoy…I don't want the money. I want him to know I did care, and not just because I was getting paid to."

Narcissa smiled and nodded, before Hermione apperated away.

~.~

"She's not coming back, is she?" Draco asked Blaise at dinner one night. Blaise looked up at his friend.

"I'm sorry, I don't think she wants to." Blaise said Draco nodded and started to eat again.

"Yesterday is gone, I have to keep moving on, then."

"I told you that." Blaise smiled.

"Yeah, you did. Made me realize life does go on, after something awful." Draco said.

**Review please! Please answer my Poll on my Page!**

**28 reviews last chapter…WOW! I love you guys!**

**And please, don't ever be sorry for ****criticism ****I like it. Helps me with improving. YOU CANT GET BETTER WITHOUT MAKING MISTAKES!**


	18. AN

**So…as much as I hate to say it…I'm having a bit of writer's block. Worst time possible I know I know. **

**So, how about you guys give me some ideas and if I like them I'll see if I can somehow maneuver into this story and continue for a few more chapters. Because at the rate my mind is working…chapter 18 was going to be the last chapter, but I don't want to end this story just yet. But I don't know what else to write about in it. **

**So give me some ideas and I'll see what I can work with**

**I know a lot of you want Ron and Draco to fight…I'll possibly see about that.**

**But, tell me what YOU want to see in this story from now on. Because, like I said, if it were me…Chapter 18=last chapter **


	19. Chapter 19 The Curse

**Wow…don't I feel important with all the people who answered my…cry for help. Thank you! Everyone. I picked some of my favorite ideas (but all of them were wonderful) and put them together. Like I said, a minor case of writer's block. A special thanks to:**

**AryaElf**

**KnickKnacBlack (love that name btw)**

**luvsbooks412**

**The Alternative Source**

**Babygirlz**

**viola1701e**

**Hunter's Heir**

**plomplaty96**

**DesereaFlare**

**The February Rose**

**MapleTreeway**

**Animeloverly31**

**anidot90**

**LittleMissSelenaMalfoy**

**chocoyum4**

**POM-frenchreader**

**Gothicwolf090**

**abby7344**

**cola-snow44**

**Parvati48**

**Zebrababii72**

**DramionForever12**

**Neverending pain**

**3 weeks later:**

"You're doing what, again?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione nodded slowly and sat down her tea cup.

"Putting a MRO on Ronald. A Magical Restraining Order. When we got divorced, I only got a muggle restraining order. He's not abiding by it. At all. If I get a magical one done….he'll have to abide by it. Or else, he will be seriously harmed."

Ginny looked at her friend, "Hermione…has my brother been coming around you?"

Hermione hadn't told Ginny about how Ron had approached her at her mother's funereal or about the day in the bookstore. She just really didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Yes. He's approached me a few times."

Ginny's eyes became the size of baseballs, "Hermione Granger, why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione shrugged, and looked at her cup of tea.

"Hermione, he knows where you live. He could have come by at any moment and…done something. And I know you don't have any wards up around your flat. I mean, I am the one who cleaned it for a few months."

Hermione nodded her head again, she knew Ginny was right. She just never thought Ron would actually come to her flat.

"Speaking of cleaning your flat…."Ginny started to say. Hermione looked up at Ginny and saw she pulled out some papers. "Where did you really go?" Ginny asked and put the letters down on the table. Hermione looked at them, not really sure what they were until she saw the Malfoy green M at the bottom of the papers.

"Fiji."

"Hermione, why are you lying?" Ginny asked and pulled out one of the letters. And she read it aloud.

"Miss Granger, would you please come over within the hour? Draco has just left for the day and he will probably be out till late tonight. I would like to start packing now, just incase he comes home earlier than midnight. P.S. Blaise is coming over tonight, after he gets off work. He is going to help me sit Draco down and tell him what is going on. I would like it if you were there as well." Ginny sighed and sat the letter down on the table. "Hermione, when did you start talking to the Malfoys'?"

"It…it's a long story, Ginny."

"I didn't listen when Ron told me, but was Malfoy at the funereal?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, "What?"

"Ron, told me he saw Draco there. With you. I didn't believe him."

"You knew your brother was watching me, and you didn't say anything to me? Well, if you must know, Ronald approached me and started getting mad. Draco interrupted him and took me away."

Ginny squinted her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ginny said quietly and looked down.

"It's fine."

"So…are you and Malfoy…a thing?"

Hermione realized how badly she wanted to say yes, but she could find it in herself to lie. "No."

"Did he go on this trip with you? From this letter, it says you had to pack."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I never went on a trip. It was more of a job. A job presented to me, by Mrs. Malfoy."

"Which…was to do what?"

"Baby-sit."

Ginny squinted her eyebrows and looked funny at Hermione. "Baby-sit?"

"You see…Draco was…is unstable with…I'm sorry. But I don't think they would want me to tell you."

"What am I going to do? Tell the Daily Prophet? The Quibbler? Please, I have enough things to worry about. Just tell me, please. If you don't…I'll worry."

"Well…I think it started after Lucius went to prison. Narcissa said he had told a lot of lies to Draco. Draco believed them apparently. And so, when his mum started saying they were lies, he called her the liar. I think. Anyway, he started hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle again…and they got him hooked on some drugs. I'm entirely sure what kind of drugs, I don't even think he is entirely sure. But, Narcissa came to me, to make sure someone was looking after him."

Ginny absorbed all of the information quite well. She had actually explained how she felt bad for Draco. Hermione had explained to her about Draco being sick, his nightmares, what they were about, the way he would kiss her, and their fight.

"Hermione…go back." Ginny said. "Win him. Trust me, Draco Malfoy is a prize. You had him. Correction, you _have _him. He may not be stable enough right now for a relationship, but when he is, you'll be there." Hermione smiled at her best friend. Ginny, a Weasley, liked the idea of Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy.

"Now, go to your flat. Pack your bags, and go back to that island." Ginny instructed. Hermione smiled and stood from her chair. Ginny stood also and hugged Hermione.

"He's a keeper, Hermione." She whispered before Hermione apperated to her flat.

~.~

"Blaise, I'm trying to be nice. But you are seriously pissing me off." Draco said one morning at breakfast.

"Then start eating something decent." Blaise said and pointed at the eggs on Draco's plate.

Draco grabbed his fork and took a bite of his eggs before he threw the fork down on the plate, "There."

"Stop acting like a five year old."

"Stop treating me like a five year old. I can take care of myself."

"Whatever." Blaise said and grabbed his plate and walked back into the kitchen. Draco stared at the eggs for a moment, "Bloody eggs." He said and shoved the plate away from him.

_Pop._

The noise had made Draco jump, and Blaise to run out of the kitchen to make sure Draco wasn't the one who made the noise.

"Wasn't me." Draco said and turned back to look out the window. Blaise walked out the front door, and Draco soon followed.

"Bloody hell." A voice said, which made Draco quicken his pace. What he saw, was something he had seen in his mind before. Hermione, bloody. Draco's eyes quickly left her and settled on the figure that was beside her. The weasel.

"Hermione?" Blaise said and got down beside her. Her eyes were open, and she looked over at Draco.

"Where am I?" Ron hollered and looked at the two Slytherin boys. Draco stepped forward, while Hermione and Blaise watched him.

"You are trespassing on _my_ island." Draco sneered. The way he had said it remind Blaise of the old Draco. The words even sent chills down his spine.

"Not my fault." Ron said looked at Hermione, "She's the one who brought me here."

"I guess I'll be the one who takes you back." Draco said and looked down at Ron. Daring him to look away, first. Blaise stood up and walked up behind Draco, slipping his wand in Draco's hand. Draco didn't flinch, and continued to stare down at Ron. Blaise turned away and picked Hermione up, carrying her up to the house.

When they were gone, Ron broke off the stare. But Draco continued to look at him.

"Why did she apperate here?" Ron asked and looked around, before he started to walk a little bit. But Draco reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him on the ground.

"Ah." Ron said.

Draco looked down at him, "You're pathetic. You realize that." Draco whispered.

"Only one that is pathetic is her. She doesn't belong to you, she belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong you, you pathetic low life. Tell me, really. Do you feel like a man just because you can push her around? Do you ever feel bad after she falls to the ground? She was right to leave you, you cant run over her anymore. Now, get. Off. My. Island." He pointed the wand at Ron.

Ron stared up at him, really at the tip of the wand that was being pointed at him.

"Don't let the slut play with your head, or-"

Draco didn't wait to hear the end of his sentences, because he quickly moved and stomped Ron in the face, breaking his nose. "Don't you ever call her that."

Ron rolled over and held his nose, blood was weaving through his fingers. "Get off of my island." Draco repeated, and hoisted Ron up to his feet.

"Make. Me." Ron growled.

"Oh, I was so hoping you would say that." Draco sneered before he apperated both of them away.

The boys landed in the study of Malfoy Manor, crash landing. Draco landed on the floor, after he threw Ron against the wall. Draco was on his feet before Ron and he quickly went towards Ron, who was firing spells at him.

Draco dodged them easily and pulled Ron by his hair and threw him hard onto the ground. Ron grabbed his head for a moment, but quickly got back up to his feet.

The two wrestled for dominance, Draco had to give Ron perks. He was stronger than he looked. But then again, Blaise had already pointed out he hadn't been eating right. He was probably very low in vitamins right now.

Finally, Draco got the upper hand. Kicking Ron rather hard in the ribs and standing over him, with his wand pointed at him.

Ron still had a bleeding nose, and a few new cuts on his face. And now Draco had his wand pointed at him.

He had many thoughts going through his head, but one in particular he kept thinking about. Something he hadn't done in years, since after the war. But, the image of Hermione kept coming back. Draco inhaled, "Crucio!" He hollered, causing the spell to be even stronger.

Ron twitched and withered. He screamed bloody murder. But Draco continued the spell. He wanted Ron to suffer much like Hermione had suffered because of him.

_Pop._

The noise hadn't caused Draco to end the curse, not even when the pop was in the same room as him.

"Draco!" He finally heard someone holler. He stopped and looked at Blaise. "Enough." Blaise said and looked at Ron, who was still twitching. Much like Draco did in his nightmares.

Draco nodded and handed the wand to Blaise. He sighed, "Drake, you do realize you used a illegal curse."

"I know. I know."

"And you're my best mate. I would do this for no one else." He walked over to Ron and whispered something. A bright yellow light circled around Ron's head and then settled inside. Draco had only seen that one time…when he was given the false memory.

Blaise had just given Ron Weasley a false memory. "He remembers everything, up to the point you used Crucio on him. He wont remember that. He'll just think he was beaten really bad."

Blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder and they appereated away. Leaving Ron in the study of the Manor.

~.~

"She got splinched. She's alright, she said he was in her flat. And he wouldn't leave. So she tried to apperate here, and he grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her backwards. I got most of the major cuts healed with healing spells." Blaise explained

Draco nodded, and opened the front door and walked up the stairs and then to the room at the end of the hallway. Blaise had stayed behind, not wanting to impose.

Draco opened the door and saw Hermione. She was sitting up in her old bed and she looked at Draco when he walked in. She smiled at him and he walked towards her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She got up to her knees and walked, on her knees, over to where he sat. A single word was not said between the two of them, but thousands of words were thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up and cradled her across his lap.

"I-I-I." She started to say, but Draco only shushed her and slowly rocked back and forth with her.

She was scared, Draco could tell. Who wouldn't be scared after that? He pulled back the blankets, much like he had done many weeks ago, and picked her up. And placing her underneath them, taking off her shoes in the process. He was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, and scooted over to make room for him.

He smiled down at her and crawled under the blankets. They laid there facing each other and Draco played with her fingers, while she drifted off to sleep.

"He was just…there." She said, which cause Draco to look at her. She had her eyes open and she was looking at him play with her fingers. "I'm putting a MRO on him."

"Good." Draco said and Hermione looked up at him. She brought her hand up and cupped his face, then she ran her thumb over his cheek, which made him wince.

"You have a bruise and a cut." She mumbled.

"It'll heal." He said and Hermione leaned forward and kissed him lightly where the bruise was.

"I suppose." She said.

"Are we back on talking terms?" Draco asked, sticking himself out on a limb.

"Of course, I haven't been upset with what you said for weeks." Hermione admitted and returned her attention back to his fingers, as they started to play with hers again.

"I didn't mean I single word that I said." Draco said.

"I know. You're not sleeping again, I can tell."

Draco shook his head, "I took the last of the potion about a week ago. I haven't really slept since."

"I'm sorry. For everything." Hermione before she drifted off to sleep. Draco looked at her for a moment. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He said and kissed her lightly on her forehead before he fell asleep himself.

**Review please **


	20. Chapter 20 The Future

**Alright if you haven't seen Ed Sheeran's video of Lego House you need to. Rupert Grint is in it, and it is so funny. **

Hermione sat in her bed, and watched Draco sound asleep. He was turned to his side, facing her, with his head in the pillows. But Hermione couldn't help but notice…he had been asleep all night long, and hadn't moved. Hadn't even moved his head slightly. _No nightmares._ Hermione thought and reached forward, and brushed away the hair that was falling into his closed eyes.

The bruise on his cheek was already looking better. She laid back on her side, facing Draco. She took a deep breath and gently brushed her fingers over his bruise. He still didn't move, but she could feel his breath hitting her other arm.

She reached into her pocket, slowly, and drew out her wand. She stared at Draco's sleeping face. It was so relaxed, and at ease. She could probably stare at him sleeping for hours. She ran her fingers over the end of her wand and thought long and hard if she wanted to do this.

It was a invasion of a life after all. Invading his thoughts, or really his memories. But, she had this idea if he didn't have any more nightmares, maybe Blaise found a way to get rid of them while she was gone.

She took in a deep breath and moved her wand slowly up to Draco's temple. She let out her breath and murmured a spell under her breath. A white light flowed from his head and to her wand. She pulled it out and let it hang at the end of her wand, _There it is._ She thought. _A copy of the nightmares. _

She looked back at Draco, who still hadn't moved. Then, she slowly crawled out of her bed and into her bathroom, making sure to hold her wand so it wouldn't loose the memory.

She looked back at Draco before she gently shut her bathroom door. Narcissa had shown her a hiding place in the house when they first came. Not a hiding place where you could hide, but a hiding place to hide a pensieve. In case the job had gotten over whelming and she needed to take out some thoughts.

She summoned the great marble bowl that carried special water, and tapped her wand on the side. Causing the water to change into a eerie black color. She took a deep breath and placed her head in the water, and opened her eyes.

_Hermione was in tons of pain. Thousands of razors where apart cutting her. Her head a splitting it felt like. She withered in pain, she couldn't control what was happening._

_She bawled her hands into fist, it was the only thing she seemed to have control over. And all she could do was dig her nails into the palms of her hands. Which only caused pain, but she wanted to feel like she had some control over herself. She felt the blood that came from where her nails were. _

_She screamed, only it wasn't her voice. _

_Then suddenly the pain stopped, and Hermione gasped for air and rolled over to her side. _

"_Draco, you will not fail me, again. Correct?" A voice said to her. Then she felt a foot kick her on her shoulder, which rolled her onto her back. She looked up at none of than Voldemort. _

_She slowly nodded her head at him, and he sneered. "Good." He walked away from her and took his seat. "Now, I have a new mission for you. As you know, Potter has that mudblood as a friend, constantly around him. And, I want to make a point." As he spoke, Hermione felt her heart quicken and thought a thought entered her head, only it was Draco's voice in her head, not hers. _No…please not her. _"To show I can kill anyone I want." Voldemort continued. "Especially, those excuses for wizards. Draco…do not fail me when I say…I want you…to kill her."_

_The last three words stung Hermione, but she had to nod. It was that or die. Voldemort smiled down at her and leaned in his chair. _

"_Good. Now, so you understand what I want done. You need to understand how I want it done."_

_Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. Then a yellow light shot out at the end of it a light floated above Hermione's head, in a circle. Then it lowered and entered her head and a new memory flashed before her eyes._

_~.~_

_She was looking down at herself. She coward and scooted backwards. She could see the terror in her eyes. She was bloodied up, and covered with dirt. _

"_Please." She begged. _

"_Do you not get it?" Hermione spoke, only once again it wasn't her voice. It was Draco's. "The world is a better place with mudbloods like yourself, dead."_

"_Please." She begged again and looked away from him. _

"_Stop begging. I-it's alright. Really, it is, Hermione." His tone all of a sudden was caring, and understanding. It caused the memory Hermione to look up at him. _

"_Please." She said one last time before he pulled his wand out from under his robes and pointed it at her. And, without saying anything, a jet of green light shot out and hit her in the chest. Killing her._

_~.~_

_Hermione gasped. _

"_You see. It is that simple. Although, I don't like your interruption. Telling her it is alright, and calling that mudblood by her name. But, the memory is there, and I can do nothing about it now." Voldemort said. _

"_I am sorry. I don't know why, or how, I interrupted." Hermione said in Draco's voice. _

"_Simple, what you wanted to happen happened. Listen here, Draco." Voldemort got on the edge of his seat, "Don't have feelings for anyone lower than you. It's pathetic and a waste of pureblood."_

"_Yes, my lord." Draco rasped. _

"_Good. Narcissa, you may take your son." Voldemort said and leaned back in his chair. Hermione heard shoes clicking on the stone floor, then long bony fingers helped her stand. She looked at Narcissa, her eyes were flooded with tears. Then someone else helped her stand and she looked over at Snape. The two carried her to Draco's room and laid her down on the bed. _

_Narcissa was right, the room hadn't always been so dark and gloomy. Snape pressed his hand on Hermione's rib. She gasped out, "Broken." Snape said. _

"_I think some on the other side are, too." Hermione said and winced as she was laid down completely. _

"_Snape doctor you up, sweetie." Narcissa said and held Hermione's hand. Once Snape aimed his wand at Hermione's ribs and suddenly the pain was back, and Hermione was getting her rips back in place._

_~.~_

Hermione fell backwards, the memory was over. She sat on the floor for a moment and caught her breath. She looked at her palms, there was no indication that her nails had ever been digging into her palms.

"Pleasant. Isn't it?" A voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Draco standing there, with his hands in his pockets.

Hermione didn't say anything and just stared up at Draco.

"I don't seem to have nightmares when I'm around you." Draco admitted, "I don't understand it. But…I think it's knowing you're safe."

Hermione smiled up at him and felt her face get hot. She was about to cry, again. But happy tears, because it was a sweet thing to say.

She pushed herself off of the floor and walked to him. He looked at her with his gray eyes and looked at her. For the first time in her entire life, she could see so many emotions in Draco's eyes. And he didn't hide them. She reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling on of his hands out of the pocket, and she looked at his palm. There were scars from his nails in the his palm. She sighed and then wrapped her arms around his neck. And buried her head in the crook of his neck. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her and hold onto her tightly, not letting her go for some time.

~.~

Three weeks. Three full weeks. Twenty-one days, and twenty nights. And 504 hours, later the three of them were headed off of the island. For good this time.

Draco had proven to his mother that he was stable enough to come home. He was starting quidditch the next day, which Hermione could tell he was excited about, even though she knew she was going to miss him.

And Blaise was going back to work tomorrow morning, as for Hermione she was just going to work next week. Or whenever Neville decided he needed her .

The three of them sat in the Malfoy breakfast nook for a while, talking, making plans to see each other in the future, what they were going to do now, even Narcissa was joining in the conversations they had.

But that night, when Hermione decided she needed to go home, she realized how much she missed Draco sleeping next to her. He had given her a kiss and said he hoped to see her very, very soon. Which she agreed, but they both knew it would be hard. Considering quidditch training was in the Czech Republic.

But, he promised to keep in close contact with her. To write her everyday he had the chance to.

So, three months later the two were very close, and when she was handed the quibbler on morning, she wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy on the cover. He wore his red quidditch uniform and the headline was _What had happened to Draco Malfoy? Either way he is back in the game. _

Hermione read the article, and it gave full details about his addiction and his recovery attempts and then the island. But one sentence, quotes from him, caught her attention.

_If it hadn't of been for Hermione Jean Granger, I would probably still be messing up my life._

Hermione smiled at the article.

~.~

"Draco, I know you are only home for a day, but do you really think it is best to go out?" Narcissa asked her son as he played with his hair in the mirror.

"Mum, I haven't seen Blaise in three months. I want to hang out."

"What about Hermione?"

"I saw her a week ago, Mum. On my last visit. She knows I'm here, and she knows I want to hang out with Blaise. She doesn't mind." Draco assured.

"Well, alright." Narcissa said and walked out of the room.

"Draco!" Someone shouted from behind when him and Blaise were walking home.

"Hey, I'll see you around. Alight. Luck with that game against Ireland." Blaise said and patted Draco on the back. Draco turned to see Crabbe and Goyle coming up to him.

"Hey, guys." Draco said and looked at them.

"Draco, where have you been? We haven't seen you in months."

"I…I uh, got back into quidditch. Haven't really been home." Draco said and scratched his head.

"Quidditch? Mate, the last time we saw, or heard from you, was when you said you see us tomorrow. We never could find you."

"Oh, that…my mum sent me away. Recovery, you know."

"That bloody old woman had another thought about helping? Recovering? What for? You were fine."

Draco shrugged, "Obviously not, because withdrawals were a bitch. If I was fine, then I wouldn't of gone through that."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at him and then at each other and nodded. The both stepped up and slipped something in his hand.

"Just incase, you know. You miss it." And with that said, they walked past him. Neither one of them looking back at him.

Draco looked down his hands and saw the small packet they had given him. And the powder that was inside. He took a deep breath and put it in his pocket, before he walked home.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had AP English stuff to catch up on. I had to finish reading Lord of the Flies and then write papers, and answer questions. So, I've been trying to keep my mind on that. But I'm done now, so back to this!**

**When this story is over, you'll know, so don't assume it's over because of a break :D. **

**Review please! **

**Answer my poll please!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Question

**Answer my poll please!**

Narcissa was sitting in the dining room when she heard footsteps. She knew it was Draco coming home, but she thought it was awfully late to still be out and about.

She sat at the dining room table and flipped through a photo album she had found. She smiled at the young Draco who smiled at her. Such happiness filled his face, who would have guessed one day he would turn into a addict.

She heard him shuffle into the room, dragging his feet.

_Weird. _She thought and turned around and saw his outline standing in the doorway. He was shadowed out, head hung low, hands in pockets and he was hunched over. He only looked like that when he had done something wrong. And that was only when he was a child.

"Draco?" Narcissa said and turned completely around in her chair to face him.

He looked up at her, but something was off. He had this look in his eye that made Narcissa get nervous. Something was wrong.

He drug his feet and took the seat across from her. "You're getting home…awfully late." Again.

She added the after thought. Last time he had been getting home late…was when his problem started.

"I went to Hermione's." He mumbled, and still avoided eye contact.

"That's good. I know she misses you, you traveling and everything. Hard to keep a relationship going."

Draco nodded in agreement. And cleared his throat. "I went there…and sat on her couch…and had a cup of tea. And…."

"Draco…your rambling."

He reached up and pushed the hair out of his eyes, "I know…." He looked away and stared into the corner of the room.

"Did you and Blaise have a nice time hanging out?" She asked.

Draco nodded and looked back down at the table. Then he laid his head on his arms, and rested on the table.

Then, he made a noise Narcissa hadn't heard in years. He was crying. "Draco, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked and stood from her seat and walked over to her son. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He didn't answer her, "Was it Hermione?" She asked, hoping it wasn't. Ever since those two had came back from the island they had been with each other every chance they had gotten.

Mostly when Draco was on a few days of his breaks from training. Almost every day was spent with her. About a week ago they had made their relationship public. There faces were on the cover of every wizard magazine.

A lot of people called it a publicity stunt, but it wasn't. Those two really seemed like they were joined at the hip, now. Hermione was very protective of Draco now. Of what people said.

It would break Narcissa's heart if they had broken up. But when he shook his head, indicating it wasn't Hermione, she got even more worried.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

He sniffled and brought his head back up, "I saw Crabbe and Goyal."(a/n I just went blank on how to spell the name…and im lazy so…get over it) He said, and Narcissa's stomach flipped.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag…filled with stuff I hadn't seen in months, almost a year. He threw it on the table and towards me. "I didn't take any…but Merlin I wanted to." Draco said as Narcissa picked up the bag and examined it. "I went to Hermione's because I didn't want to come home…I was scared I would take it. And I knew if I told her…she wouldn't let me. I wasn't going to tell you…but she insisted I did." His voice cracked, "Merlin…I wanted it. I still do."

Narcissa sighed and threw it back on the table, making sure it was closer to Draco than herself. "Get rid of it, yourself. Prove to yourself you are better than this." Narcissa said and watched as her son picked up the bag and drugs and walked to the kitchen.

~.~

Draco looked at the bag the entire walk to the kitchen sink. He knew how good it made him feel. How much his craved it. How much…it called him. But, he also knew it would ruin his life again. He was in quidditch, he had a best friend again, he had a steady girlfriend who cared very much about him.

He had everything, and he didn't need this. He knew that. But it still called him. Even when he opened the bag, the smell drove him nuts. Or, maybe he had lost his mind and just thought it smelled.

He knew he could easily put it in his pocket, pretend he got rid of it and just take some every now and then. No one would know. Especially if he only took a little.

_No. Get rid of it. _He thought to himself as he turned on the sink. He slowly brought it to the water and poured it out. Slowly, then he dumped it.

Watching as it all feel into the sink, and was washed away by the water.

"Good riddance." He said before he turned off the water and walked away.

~.~

_Need to speak with you. Meet me at the park. -D_

Hermione read the ten words over and over. She knew it was from Draco, but he usually didn't make his messages so…urgent. She had been worried about him for the past few days.

Last she saw of him he had apperated into her flat, weeping about what had happened. But she knew he would do the right thing. He usually always did, or at least now days he did.

Hermione grabbed her jacket and then apperated to the park. She knew exactly which one he had been talking about, and she knew exactly where he would be.

Sure enough, he was pacing beside their tree. Deep in thought.

He heard her approach and he smiled warmly at her, before he gave her a hug.

"Wanted to talk?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah…actually I do." The way he started the conversation was very un-Draco like. He was usually right to the point, but for some reason…Hermione could tell he was beating around the bush.

"What's wrong?" She asked and put a fake smile on. She had fear…he was about to break up with her.

"Hermione…I…I've done some thinking lately."

Yep, certainly going to break up with her.

"Oh, really? About what?" She asked, trying to hid the pain in her voice. She…she loved Draco. She did, and he was about to break her heart, she just knew it.

"Us."

He took her hands.

"What about us?"

"Well, you know I probably don't need to be around here…with people around. I'm scared…I'm going to get tempted…and start back up." He admitted.

Hermione nodded her head.

"I'm…I think I need to move. Away."

"So…where does that leave us? Is this you…breaking up with me." Hermione asked and blinked back tears. Here comes the heartbreak.

Draco looked confused at first, "Break up? What?" He asked.

"You're breaking up with me. Because you don't want a long distance relationship. Because it's a hassle enough, and now it's hard for you to even be here. So…we're breaking up, right?" Hermione asked and avoided eye contact.

"Hermione…" Draco cupped her face in his hand, "do you really think I would break up with a girl as beautiful and caring and smart as you? I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you in my life. I really don't. Hermione…I'm asking you…to come with me to Wales."

Hermione blinked and tears, from when she thought he was breaking up with her, rolled down her face, and Draco wiped them away with his thumb.

"You're…you're not breaking up with me?" She asked, which caused Draco to smile at her, "No. I would never."

"Instead…you're asking me…to move to Wales with you?"

"Yes." He said and smiled.

Hermione thought about it. Wales. Beautiful Wales. She would love to. "Live with you?"

"Touring is going down now, since quidditch is over in a few months. I still wont be around for a few more weeks, but when quidditch is over…I'll be there. Every day I can."

Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes. I would love to move to Wales with you."

**Short I know. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Review please!**


	22. This Story Is Dedicated To

**So sorry if you didn't like the ending, but that was the end. Hermione moves to Wales with Draco. They get married a few years later, and have a few kids. (2) Draco never relapses and becomes a very successful quidditch player.**

**~.~**

**This story is dedicated to my friend. He's been my friend all my life, our moms are best friends. He's three years older than me, but that doesn't effect our friendship. **

**When he was sixteen, he got involved in drugs. **

**His mom has sent him to rehab centers, he always talks his way out of being there. **

**He says awful things to her. And she puts up with it, because he's still her son. **

**His father lies to him, and he feels like he has to live up to his father's bad boy reputation. **

**He steals from his own mom, and his dad has completely nothing to do with him anymore.**

**He's still the sweetest and nicest guy, to me, and would do anything in the world for me. **

**Please, pray he gets better. Because at this rate…he's going to end up in jail (already been twice), prison, or dead. He's eighteen now, so he can be tried as a adult. (Yes, that means I'm fifteen)**

**I would hate to hear something awful happened to him.**

**As of right now, he's been out of jail for two months, and is living with grandmother, and when she's not home he goes to his moms. But, he's not getting better. He's still on whatever it is his 'friends' give him.**

**~.~**

**So, thank you for reading my story. Thank you, for praying he gets better one day. Thank you. Please read one of my next stories.**


	23. Update on my Friend

**So, I've gotten many reviews for who my story was dedicated to. Thanks everyone, really but I'll be honest. I haven't seen this friend of mine for…three years. Four at the most. **

**But, I saw him last weekend. **

**My mom and his mom went out for a drink. Which left some hang out time for me and him. (someone else was there to keep an eye on us) **

**He was nice. And funny. And we talked while we all watched a movie. (me, him, our moms friend who stayed, and her little boy) **

**Me and him shared the couch and he occasionally drank something with gin and lemonade in it. ( I took a sip. It wasn't bad ) **

**He goofed off with me. (even put my shoe INSIDE of his to prove my feet were little)**

**I even got a text message from my mom. He had sent his mom a message and said he was gonna marry me. (ya that made me smile)**

**And everything was cool and lighthearted. **

**Our moms came back, so it was just the 4 of us. (we laughed at those stupid harlem shake videos and some other videos he pulled up)**

**Then his friends called him to come hang out. He wanted to go really badly. His mom said no. **

**They got into an argument, and he said some pretty harsh things. (I'm not going to repeat them) **

**He ran down the street at like 3:45 AM and his friend picked him up and he left. **

**Yesterday, he had to go to court for something that happened a few months ago. I'm not really sure how that went yet. But, him and his friends had gotten pulled over and they found marijuana in the car. He claimed it (when it wasn't all his).**

**So, don't know how that court date went. **

**Please, I saw my childhood friend last week. Not the drunk and druggie person he's been acting like, so please, (I know you don't know him, or me, but please pray he straightens out.)**


	24. Last Update

Thanks everyone for the wonderful things you've said. This will be the last update.

I appreciate the prayers you have said you will do, and even the nice things you have said, even hearing some of your experiences with drugs or knowing someone who does drugs were good to hear. And I'm glad you shared it with me.

This will be the last update because my friend is no longer with us.

His funereal was two weeks ago and I haven't had the courage to write this out till now and to let you know. All we know is he fell.

Don't know if drugs or alcohol were involved. Knowing that group there was. He wasn't with his normal friends. Actually this group 'borrowed' one of his other friend's cars. He climbed in and there weren't enough seats so…he sat on the window ledge.

There's no proof yet, but a nurse overheard one of the kids say someone pushed him out. So, they pushed him out of a car window when the car was going about 65, uh…they got him back in the car, called the owner of the car (his actual friend), said Josh was hurt and where the car was.

They left him alone in the backseat of the car. He died before his friend found him and brought him to the hospital.

The kids are being tried for man slaughter.

RIP Josh. Everyone misses you.


End file.
